Narcissa's Way
by Pecunia
Summary: Narcissa ringt im Kampf mit dem Tod ihrem Sohn ein sonderbares Versprechen ab. Er soll seine Tante Andromeda, die Verräterin, aufsuchen. Und zwar durch seinen Namen. / Songfic. DH Spoilers. Draco&Andromeda sind KEIN Pairing; Fortsetzung online
1. Einleitung

Anmerkung: Das ist meine erste ff seit längerem. Mir ging Andromeda Tonks nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und als großer Draco-Fan habe ich mir da ein bisschen was in meinem Kopf zusammengebastelt. Für Kritik bin ich immer offen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prolog<strong>_

Ich bin von Herzen müde.  
>Das Ende is erreicht.<br>Der Schnitter, wie im Liede,  
>macht alle, alle gleich.<p>

So will ich von dem Bösen  
>und Schlechten, das mich trieb,<br>mich in der Hoffnung lösen,  
>dass man mir noch vergibt.<p>

(ASP, Am Ende)

Das sonst so makellose Haar der blonden Frau war von roten Strähnen durchzogen. Ihre porzellanfarbige Haut schimmerte noch blasser als Mondlicht. Schweißperlen traten ihm auf die Stirn, während ihre azurblauen Augen ihn weit aufgerissen fixierten. Draco wusste genau, was in diesem Moment passierte. Er konnte nicht mal den Gedanken formen, es nicht zu wollen. Es geschah einfach.

"Draco", sprach Narcissa mit erstaunlich kräftiger Stimme. "Hör zu, du musst mir versprechen, sofort meine Schwester aufzusuchen."

"Mum", murmelte Draco verlegen. "Sie ist tot."

"Nein", unterbrach ihn Narcissa selbstsicher. "Ich spreche von der anderen Schwester."

"Was... Aber-"

"Kein Aber.", sagte sie hastig. Ihre Augen durchbohrten ihn auf ihre ganz eigene Weise, sodass er nur still dasitzen konnte. Erstaunlich, welche Macht diese Frau über ihn hatte, und noch viel verwunderlicher, dass ihm das erst jetzt wirklich bewusst wurde.

"Hör gut zu. Du musst so schnell du nur kannst zu ihr gehen. Wo sie wohnt, weißt du ja. Wenn du da bist und sie dich fragt, warum sie dir helfen soll, dann antwortest du: 'Weil mein Name Draco Malfoy ist.' Hast du verstanden?"

Der blonde Junge nickte benommen, doch seine Mutter gab sich noch nicht zu frieden.

"Wiederhole es!", keuchte sie mit einem Anflug von Unruhe. "Was musst du sagen?"

"Dass ich Draco Malfoy bin.", wiederholte er leise.

"Nein!", schrie sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Sag, dass du Draco Malfoy _heißt_. Glaub mir, ich weiß was ich tue. Ich habe schon lange vor diesem Tag dafür gesorgt, dass du nach dem Krieg eine Chance hast. Nur versprich mir, dass du zu Andromeda gehst. Hörst du? Versprich es!"

"Mama...", hauchte Draco und es fiel ihm schwer seine Bedenken zu äußern. "Vater hat gesagt, dass ich mich an die Zabinis wenden soll..."

Mit einem Mal schoss der fast leblose Körper seiner Mutter zu ihm hoch. Erstarrt vor Schreck sah er in ihr panisches Gesicht, einen Ausdruck, den er von diesem Gesicht kaum kannte.

"Um Himmels Willen, Draco, wenn du mein Sohn bist, versprich mir, dass du einmal in deinem Leben mein Wort über das deines Vaters stellst! Draco, versprich es!"

Er schluckte. So hatte er sie noch nie erlebt und sie beide wussten warum: Narcissa Malfoy war in eben diesem Moment dabei ihr Leben zu verlieren und damit die Zügel, an denen sie bis jetzt gezogen hatte. Auch, wenn er nicht verstand wieso, begriff Draco, dass seine Mutter einen Grund hatte, ihm dieses Versprechen abzuverlangen und zwar einen Grund, der ihr wichtiger war, als die Treue zu Lucius, der Liebe ihres Lebens.

"Ich schwöre es.", sagte der Junge schlicht. Mehr brauchte es nicht. Die Panik in ihren Augen schlug von einer Sekunde auf die andere in unendlichen Schmerz um. Der Moment war vorbei. Beide wussten es. Beide fühlten es. Narcissa Malfoy konnte ihrem Sohn noch ein letztes bitteres Lächeln schenken ehe sie ihn für immer in einer Welt zurück ließ, die sie ihm von nun an nicht mehr ebnen konnte. Mit einem leisen Klacken fiel der Körper dieser Frau auf den marmornen Steinboden. Nicht vielen außer Draco fiel ihr Tod auf, denn fast alle hatten eigene Körper zu betrauern. Für einen kalten Moment starrte Draco seine Mutter an. Erst als er begann zu spüren, wie die Wärme der Hand, die er noch immer in der seinen hielt, aus ihren Fingern wich, begriff er, dass er sie verloren hatte. Und hätte er nicht ihre Stimme im Ohr gehabt, die ihm mit aller Kraft dieses sonderbare Versprechen abgerungen hatte, wäre er vermutlich genau dort sitzen geblieben.

Stattdessen stellte er sich auf seine Beine, spürte kaum, dass sie ihn trugen, und schritt langsam an den leblosen Gestalten mit zu vielen bekannten Gesichtern vorbei. Sah sich nicht danach um, ob er das seines Vaters irgendwo sah. Draco wusste, wenn er Lucius jetzt begegnen würde, tot oder lebendig, er würde schwanken. Und das durfte nicht passieren. Dieses eine Versprechen musste er ihr erfüllen. Nach allem, was sie für ihn getan hatte, durfte er sie dieses eine Mal nicht verraten.


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 1 - So the present runs into the past_**

Half awake and half in dreams  
>Seeing long forgotten scenes<br>So the present runs into the past  
>Now and then become entwined, playing games within my mind<br>Like the embers as they die  
>Love was one prolonged good-bye<br>And it all comes back to me tonight  
>In the gloom<br>Like an angel passing through my room

(ABBA, Like an angel passing through my room)

_Die Luft roch nach Meer. Andromeda schmeckte das Salz auf ihren Lippen. An ihrer linken Hand zerrte das blonde Mädchen, mit dem sie hier gekommen war._

_"Romy, jetzt komm endlich!", quängelte Narcissa ungeduldig. _

_Ihre Schwester verdrehte die Augen. "Jaja, ich komm ja schon du Quälgeist. Was gibt es denn überhaupt?"_

_Kaum hatte sie ihre Frage beendet, stand sie vor einer beachtlichen Sandburg. Narcissa stand stolz davor und deutete mit ihren kleinen Fingern auf einen Schriftzug aus Muscheln "Nacisa Back"_

_Andromeda verkniff sich ihr Lächeln über das fehlende "l" ihm ehrwürdigen Familiennamen, so wie dem etwas kryptischen Vornamen der stolzen Burgbauerin. _

_"Oh, die ist aber schön geworden!", lobte sie stattdessen anerkennend, schon allein deswegen, weil Narcissa mit ihrem engelsgleichen Stimmchen beunruhigend laut werden konnte. _

_"Die hab ich ganz alleine gebaut!", verkündete Narcissa stolz. "Und wenn ich groß bin ziehe ich mir Lucius in genau so eine Burg!" _

_Jetzt konnte sich Andromeda ihr Lachen wirklich nicht mehr verkneifen: "Du spinnst doch! Den wird doch Bella heiraten!"_

_"Nein!", verkündete das kleine Mädchen feierlich mit einer Spur von Trotz. "Ich heirate Lucius. Und du wirst mir dabei helfen."_

_"Ich?", schrie Andromeda überrascht. "Halt mich daraus! Mit Bella leg ich mich nicht an. Zumindest nicht, wenn so schönes Wetter ist."_

_Nun verdrehte die Blonde ihre Augen. "Romy, doch nicht jetzt. Ich bin doch noch viel zu klein. Du musst mir helfen, wenn ich älter bin."_

_Langsam überkam Andromeda das seltsame Gefühl, dass ihre kleine Schwester es ernst meinte. Bei jedem anderen Kind wäre das nicht weiter schlimm gewesen, aber Narcissas Sturkopf war so groß, dass auch diese Idee noch einige Jahre andauern könnte._

_"Komm schon Romy.", bettelte die Kleine nun mit ihren großen blauen Augen, denen keine der tausend Tanten beim Kaffeetisch wiederstehen konnte. _

_Andromeda überlegte einen Moment. "Na gut", sprach sie schließlich feierlich. "aber nur, wenn es dir auch wirklich ernst ist!"_

_"Danke Romy!", quiekte die Blonde, wobei sie ihrer Schwester schwungvoll um den Hals fiel. _

...

Schweißgebadet schoss Andromeda von ihrem Sofa hoch. Was war das? Hatte sie jemanden schreien gehört? Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen und wie spät war es? Schlaftrunken tapste sie die drei Schritte zur Wiege in der ihr Enkel friedlich schlafend lag. Über seinem Kopf baumelten die Watteschäfchen, die ihm Andromeda vor einigen Tagen erst gebastelt hatte. Gott sei Dank, sie hatte sich den Schrei nur eingebildet - wie so oft, wenn sie sich mittags hinlegte. In ihren Träumen konnte sie für eine Weile vergessen. Sie musste vergessen, anders würde sie es nicht ertragen, dass alles, wofür sie ihr Leben weggeschmissen hatte, nun unter der Erde lag. Nein, Andromeda war stark, auch, wenn man es ihr als die immer jüngere Schwester der berühmten Massenmörderin nicht zutraute. Andromeda hatte genauso schwarzes Blut in ihren Adern wie Narcissa und Bellatrix. Sie konnte vergessen und sie tat es auch in jeder nur möglichen Minute. Schließlich war sie alles, was dieses kleine Wesen noch hatte auf der Welt. Sie und seinen Paten.

Ruhiger setzte sich die erwachsene Frau wieder auf ihr Sofa. Sie schaute kurz auf die Uhr. Nicht mehr lange, dann würde er kommen: Der Pate. Es war noch nicht offiziell. Die richtige Taufe würde erst in ein paar Monaten sein, wenn das Ministerium mit den wichtigen organisatorischen Dingen fertig war. Dann, wenn die Leute wieder von Taufen lesen wollten und nicht von noch mehr Traueranzeigen.

Harry Potter kam trotzdem auch jetzt schon regelmäßig in ihr Haus. Andromeda wusste nicht, ob ihr das gefallen sollte. Zwar hatte sie nichts gegen den Jungen, sie war ihm wie fast alle anderen auch, sehr dankbar für seinen Einsatz... Nur, so wirklich mögen konnte sie ihn nicht. Er gehörte nicht in ihr Leben. Genauso wenig wie all die anderen Gryffindors, die neuerdings öfter über ihre Türschwelle traten, als während ihrer gesamten Ehe mit Theodore. All diese fremden Gesichter. Sonst nur aus Zeitungen bekannt. Und das nur wegen einem Baby, dessen Eltern sie gekannt hatten. Sie wollte wirklich nicht undankbar erscheinen, denn sie freute sich sehr, dass Teds Eltern ihm Freunde hinterlassen hatten.

Nur... Andromeda spürte, dass es nicht ihre Freunde waren. So sehr sie sich auch bemühten freundlich und einfühlsam zu sein. Sicher, alles nette Menschen. Allein, nicht ihre Freunde, sondern Fremde. Nicht einmal Doras Freunde. Remus Freunde waren das. Und allesamt aus Gryffindor.

Tonks, dieser unverschämte, freche Mann, der es gewagt hatte ihr das Herz zu rauben, hatte er sie nicht genau dafür so geliebt? Dass sie bissig und zynisch war? Die stolzeste und wildeste der drei legendären Blackschwestern... Sie, die unbezwingbare? Genau dafür hatte sie ihn geliebt. Er hatte es mit ihr aufgenommen, ohne sie dabei zähmen zu wollen. Er hatte ihr Herz erobert. Er... Er... Er...

_"Komm mit mir."_

_"Bist du jetzt ganz übergeschnappt Tonks? Oh Gott - Es muss wirklich weh tun so viel Muggelichkeit in den Adern zu haben!"_

_"Heirate mich."_

_"Was?"_

_"Heißt das Ja?"_

_"Du bist verrückt."_

_"Du doch auch. Mehr noch als ich, wenn man es genau nimmt. Also, heirate mich."_

Verbissen kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Andromeda duldete keine Tränen. Nicht, wenn Besuch bevor stand. Trotz allem gehörte sie nach wie vor nach Slytherin. Nichts würde das je ändern. Auch nicht ein Haus voller pathetischen Helden.

...

Es klingelte. Andromeda strich sich noch schnell die Haare zurecht, ehe sie die Tür öffnete.

"Guten Tag, Andromeda.", grüßte sie Harry Potter.

"Hallo Harry", antwortete sie freundlich. "Komm doch rein. Ted schläft noch. Ich wollte ihn noch nicht wecken, weil er in der Nacht nicht so gut schlafen konnte. Möchtest du einen Tee?"

"Gerne", lächelte der junge Potter. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich wieder einmal Jahrzehnte zurück versetzt fühlen, als Sirius noch mit Potter Eins zusammen durch die Straßen gezogen war. Der Vater dieses Jungen hatte sich einmal in ihrer Badewanne übergeben. Davon wusste Harry nichts. Sie hatte kein Bedürfnis es ihm zu erzählen. Der Gedanke an Sirius tat weh. Und Andromeda zeigte keine Schwäche.

Wenigstens kam sie mit diesem Potter einigermaßen gut aus. Sie wusste zwar schon genau, dass er ihr später einmal zu viel herein reden würde in Erziehungsfragen, aber wenigstens konnte man sich mit ihm gut unterhalten, ohne ständig die Lippen zusammenbeißen zu müssen. Andromeda gestand sich ein, dass dieser zweite Potter im Gegensatz zu James auch so etwas wie Einfühlungsvermögen besaß. Er sprach sie nicht permanent auf Dora an, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass sie davon nichts hören wollte. Er versicherte ihr nicht alle zwei Minuten, dass sie das schon schaffen werden, wo sie doch selber gut genug wusste, dass sie es schaffen musste.

Ihre Themen beschränkten sich auf Teddy (wie ihn Potter und seine Freunde nannten), Potters Arbeit im Ministerium, das Wetter und diverse Höflichkeiten. Auch hier musste sie ihm lassen, dass er (anderes als James) so etwas wie Höflichkeit besaß. Im Großen und Ganzen ließ es sich mit ihm ganz gut aushalten. Deswegen war es ihr auch recht, dass Potter und nicht seine Freunde, der Pate von Ted werden würde.

"Ich habe auch etwas Gebäck da.", schlug sie ihm vor, als sie gerade die dampfenden Tassen auf den Küchentisch stellte. Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, in dem Ted schlief, stand noch immer offen.

"Gerne", erwiderte Harry mit einem dankenden Nicken.

Andromeda fischte die Keksdose aus dem Schrank und servierte die Kekse auf einem breiten Teller. Eine Weile verbrachten sie damit, über belanglose Dinge zu sprechen.

Schließlich kam Potter aber doch zu dem entscheidenden Thema, auf das sie beide schon gewartet hatten.

"Du sagst, Teddy, hat nicht gut geschlafen?"

Andromeda seufzte. "Machen wir es kurz, Harry. Ich bin mir jetzt sicher, dass sein Vater ihm die Mondsucht vererbt hat. Letzt Nacht hat er nicht nur unruhig geschlafen, wie die letzten Male, bei Vollmond. Seine Ohren haben sich auch verändert. Sie sind spitz geworden und haarig. Ted ist ein Werwolf. Oder zumindest ein halber."

Der junge Held sah sie betrübt an. Er nickte verständnisvoll.

"Dann ist es wohl so. Im Grunde habe ich es wohl schon gewusst. Aber wie das immer so ist: Man will es nicht wahrhaben, bis es nicht anderes geht."

Andromeda verkniff sich ein Grinsen. An dem was Harry gesagt hatte, war zwar nichts witziges zu finden, aber Potters Aussehen und so ein ernster Satz passten in Andromedas Kopf einfach nicht zusammen.

"Das wird schon irgendwie gehen", nahm sie den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf, ehe Harry etwas bemerkte. "Remus hat mir seine Rezepttinkturen hinterlassen. Außerdem kenne ich ein paar gute Zaubertrankmeister."

Sie lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an, obwohl sie eigentlich an schlaflose Nächte und übel richtende Zaubertränke dachte. Harry nickte wieder dankbar. Sie hatte schon länger das Gefühl, dass er erleichtert war, nicht alleine für Ted sorgen zu müssen. Manchmal war er eben doch nur ein junger Erwachsener, ohne Erfahrung.

Andromeda hatte den Mutterinstinkt auf ihrer Seite. Der hatte sich schon bei Dora gemeldet, was sie nie von sich selber gedacht hätte. Cissy war die mit dem Kinderwunsch. Nicht Bella oder Romy. Bekommen hatte Cissy schließlich doch nur eines. Und Andromeda wusste auch warum.

"Harry, was ich dich schon länger fragen wollte. Weißt du, was aus Draco Malfoy geworden ist?"

Etwas überrascht sah der Junge zu ihr auf. Normalerweise mied sie diese Art von Themen.

"Er ist noch in Untersuchungshaft. Sein Vater wurde bereits verurteilt, das hast du sicher in der Zeitung gelesen. Sie kümmern sich erst um die schlimmen Fälle. Malfoys Gerichtsverhandlung sollte allerdings auch nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

Andromeda biss nachdenklich in ein Plätzchen. Seit sie von Narcissas Tod erfahrend hatte, ließ sie der Gedanke nicht mehr los. Schließlich kannte sie ihre kleine Schwester besser, als so mancher glauben würde. Doch auch dieser Gedanke tat weh und sie schluckte ihn zusammen mit der Schokoglasur hinunter.

"Was ist mit der Schule. Weißt du inzwischen, ob du wieder hingehen wirst?", lenkte sie sich selber ab.

Harry schien etwas aufzuatmen. "Ja. Also nein. Ich meine, ich weiß jetzt, dass ich nicht wieder hingehen werde. Ohne Dumbledore ist es nicht Hogwarts für mich. Und ich brauchte kein Zeugnis, das mir sagt was ich kann. Es denkt sowieso jeder, dass ich übermenschliche Fähigkeiten habe. Dagegen ist nichts mehr zu machen."

Andromeda schmunzelte ihm neckisch zu: "Auch ein Harry Potter hat sein Kryptonit. Sag das der Welt."

Er grinste verlegen: "Leider bezweifle ich, dass diese Welt weiß, was Kryptonit ist."

"Gerade damit hast du den Trumpf auf deiner Seite: Schwäche zeigen ohne sie zu benennen, Potter."

Sie konnte ihm wirklich ansehen, dass er sich einen Kommentar über ihre Slytherindenkweise verkniff. So eng waren sie noch nicht miteinander. In diesem Moment, fand sie es sogar schade. Denn sie vermisste es, mit jemandem zu diskutieren. Überhaupt vermisste sie es, mal wieder richtig mit jemandem zu reden. Ihre regelmäßigen Gespräche mit Potter Junior kamen diesem Verlangen noch am nähersten.

...

Pünktlich um 15 Uhr wachte Ted mit lautem Geschrei auf. Harry fiel fast vom Stuhl. Man sollte doch eigentlich meinen, dass er sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt haben könnte. Augenblicklich stand Andromeda neben der Wiege und hob ihren Enkel aus seinem Bett. Sie schaukelte ihn etwas ihn ihrem Arm ehe sie ihn der Legende Harry Potter überreichte. Dabei fragte sie sich, ob Evans ihrem Mann je erlaubt hatte, den kleinen Potter zu wickeln. Schließlich war Evans dafür bekannt, eine perfekte Mutter gewesen zu sein und Theodore hatte Andromeda lange bearbeiten müssen, ehe sie ihm ihr frisch geborenes Baby überhaupt erst in den Arm gedrückt hatte...

_"Romy! Sie ist auch mein Kind."_

_"Wasch dir erst die Hände."_

_"Das hab ich schon fünf Mal getan. Romy! Du hattest sie schon neun Monate, jetzt bin ich dran!"_

_"Was, wenn du sie fallen lässt?"_

_"Black, gib mir auf der Stelle meine Tochter! Hey - ich rede mit dir!"_

_"Aber nur kurz..."_

_"Na Endlich!"_

_"Sei bloß vorsichtig - Was machst du denn da! Nein, nicht hochheben. Tonks, gib mir mein Kind wieder!"_

_"Jetzt sei doch nicht so hysterisch - Ich bin doch kein Rabenvater."_

_"Ted! Was hast du mit ihren Haaren gemacht?"_

_"Was? Oh. Sag mal, ist dein Fruchtwasser blau?"_

_"Ted, jetzt reiß keine Witze. Was, wenn sie krank ist? Hol sofort einen Arzt!"_

_"Romy, reg dich ab. Guck mal, die Haare sind schon wieder blond."_

_"Blond? Sie waren doch braun, als sie auf die Welt kam. Bei Salazar, Tonks, jetzt tu doch was."_

_"Hör auf an mir zu rütteln, Romy. Ist das Grün?"_

_"Oh... Ja, du hast recht. Also ich finde das steht ihr. Hey, Dora, Liebling, so darfst du bleiben."_

_"Was? Nein! Dora, mach wieder Blond. Du willst doch nicht auch so ein komischer Slytherin werden."_

_"Theodore Tonks, hör auf der Stelle auf, deine Tochter zu beeinflussen! Selbstverständlich kommt sie nach Slytherin."_

_"Hast du grade 'deine Tochter' gesagt?"_

_"Was - Nein. Ich... Ach, jetzt gib wieder her. Hör auf zu grinsen, Tonks!"_

Verträumt schaute Andromeda aus dem Fenster. Es war schon dunkel draußen. Dennoch konnte sie ihren Blick nicht abwenden. In der Schwärze schien alles zu liegen, was sie je geliebt hatte. Wie hatte sie die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen, als Doras erster Brief auf Hogwarts ankam, mit der stolzen Mitteilung in Daddys Haus gelandet zu sein. Als Entschädigung hatte Dora die ganzen Winterferien über ihre Haare Grün-Silbern gestreift getragen. Im Fotoalbum klebte noch ein Foto. War das wirklich schon so lange her?


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 2 - From that very instant I knew I would never be alone_**

So, the sisters smiled to themselves  
>And they whispered as they shone<br>And it was from that very instant  
>I knew I would never be alone…<p>

And on the hills the fires burned at midnight  
>Superstition plagued the air<br>Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
>Stars are out and magic is here<br>The stars are out and magic is here…

Many stars were forgotten  
>Many faded and became ghosts<br>Still my sisters glittered down from heaven  
>Always there when I needed them most…<p>

(Blackmores Night, Fires At Midnight)

_"Andromeda, wirklich, man könnte meinen, du bist verliebt in dieses Schlammblut.", stöhnte Bellatrix sichtlich genervt._

_"Wie bitte?", keifte ihre Schwester giftig zurück und suchte nach etwas, das sie werfen konnte._

_"Du heulst schon seit Beginn der Ferien über Tonks. Wenn er dich so nervt, dann stoß ihn vom Besen. Um den weint keiner. Überhaupt, stell dich nicht so an. Du bist eine Black, schon vergessen?"_

_Damit verließ die älteste Schwester das Zimmer, in dem Andromeda noch immer wutentbrannt auf ihrem Bett saß. Erst jetzt kam das blonde Mädchen hinter der Tür hervor, hinter der sie geduldig gewartet hatte. Sie strich Andromeda liebevoll über den Rücken._

_"Lass dich von ihr nicht ärgern. Jeder weiß, dass du die beste von uns dreien bist."_

_Besänftigt ließ sich Andromeda den Rücken kraulen._

_"Als ob ich mich je auf ein Schlammblut einlassen würde! Bella, geht manchmal wirklich zu weit."_

_Narcissa nickte bitter. "Ich kann sie nicht leiden. Nur, weil sie die Älteste ist, bildet sie sich ein, besser zu sein. Dabei ist sie auch kein Junge. Keine von uns wird den Namen Black weitergeben."_

_"Welchen Namen wird dein Kind haben, Cissy?", fragte Andromeda plötzlich unvermittelt. Ihre jüngere Schwester wurde vor Schreck ganz bleich. _

_"Du weißt doch, dass ich Sirius heiraten werde.", murmelte sie._

_Andromeda verdrehte die Augen. "Und du glaubst, der lässt sich heiraten?"_

_"Er wird müssen...", zischte Narcissa bitter. "Ich muss doch auch. Glaubst du, ich habe Lust?"_

_"Hm...", brummte Andromeda. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius zu der Sorte gehört, die sich müssen lassen. Du weißt, was ich meine."_

_"Klar weiß ich das.", erwiderte Narcissa mit falschem Lächeln. "Und ich sehe Bella jetzt schon, wie sie über mich lachen wird, weil mir der Bräutigam wegläuft."_

_"Komm doch endlich zur Sache, Cissy..."_

_"Sei still, Andromeda. Das darf niemand hören."_

_"Also doch. Du bist immer noch scharf auf Lucius."_

_Das blonde Mädchen, das einst so enthusiastisch beschlossen hatte, Lucius zu heiraten, saß nun traurig vor ihrer selbsterkorenen Verbündeten._

_"Sie würden es nicht erlauben. Was, wenn sie mich verstoßen?"_

_"Gehen deine Pläne schon so weit?", fragte Andromeda erstaunt. _

_Narcissa nickte stumm. "Romy... Lucius liebt mich. Er hat mir vorgeschlagen, um meine Hand anzuhalten."_

_"Aber..." _

_"Ich weiß. Bellatrix... Mum und Dad würden es nicht erlauben. Das habe ich Lucius auch gesagt... Er meint, er würde mich auch so nehmen."_

_Ihre Stimme war nur noch als Flüstern zu vernehmen. _

_"Seine Eltern, Cissy!", hauchte Andromeda besorgt. "Die Malfoys würden ihn doch verstoßen."_

_"Eben nicht.", grinste Narcissa triumphieren. "Er ist ihr einziger Sohn. Als Alleinerbe können sie ihn nicht so leicht verstoßen. Die alte Malfoy kriegt doch keine Kinder mehr."_

_"Narcissa, würdest du dieses Risiko eingehen für ihn? Es kann passieren, dass sie dich ausschließen..."_

_"Versprich mir, dass du niemandem davon erzählst, Romy!" _

_"Ehrenwort." Andromeda reichte Narcissa ihren kleinen Finger. Sie hakten verschwörerisch ein._

_"Alles oder nichts, Romy.", sagte Narcissa bedeutungsvoll. "Ich bin es wert einen Malfoy zu heiraten."_

_"Das bist du."_

...

Die Sonne ging allmählich hinter dem grünen Hügel unter. Es war ein angenehmer Tag. Die Luft war milde. Andromeda gestattete es sich, das warme Wetter und das gute Essen von Molly Weasley zu genießen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie einmal im Fuchsbau sitzen würde, ohne Ted, der sie Stunden davor überredet hatte? Es erschien ihr nicht halb so lustig ohne dieses jahrelang erprobte Ritual. Sie waren es nie müde geworden zu diskutieren. Und nun reichte eine Geburtstagseinladung von Potter Zwei um sie in die Höhle des Löwen zu bringen. Gryffindors. Überall Gryffindors. Mit Ausnahme, der jungen Lovegood, die Andromeda vermutlich schon mindestens dreimal die Frisur ruiniert hatte, wegen irgendwelcher Tierchen, die angeblich darin saßen.

'Ihre Mutter hat zu viel geraucht während der Schwangerschaft', dachte Andromeda insgeheim.

Zum Glück waren die meisten zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Molly hielt sich ebenfalls mit bissigen Kommentaren über das Haus der Blacks zurück, wofür Andromeda ihr heimlich dankbar war. Mit Ted an ihrer Seite, hatte es ihr Spaß gemacht, den ganzen Löwen die Stirn zu bieten, auch, wenn er nie ein Wort dazu beigetragen hatte. Dennoch fühlte sie sich verletzlich ohne ihn. Es fehlte einfach ein Teil von ihr. Vielleicht sogar, der bessere.

Als die letzte warme Brise verweht war, beschloss man, die Tische zu räumen und ins Haus zu gehen. Andromeda half ein wenig in der Küche, ohne ihren Enkel aus den Augen zu lassen, mit dem mal wieder alles und jeder spielen wollte.

"Guck mal, er hat ganz rote Haare.", hörte sie den jüngsten Weasleysohn stolz trällern und konnte sich noch rechtzeitig davon abhalten, hinzusehen.

'Auch das noch.', dachte die betrübt. 'Wenn ich einen Gryffindor in der Familie habe - außer Sirius natürlich - dann spring ich.'

"Er sieht dir ähnlich.", bemerkte Molly freundlich, der Andromedas Gedanken nicht entgangen waren. Sie kannte die Frau noch gut genug aus Schultagen, um ihre Mimik deuten zu können.

"Das ist kein Wunder.", erklärte Andromeda unbeeindruckt. "Er sieht mich ständig. Warte ab, bis er lange genug hier ist, dann hältst du ihn für dein eigenes Kind. Das war bei Dora nicht viel anders."

Mollys Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es Andromeda stolz machte, so etwas zu hören. Sie war Mutter genug, um das zu wissen.

...

Am späten Abend, als Teddy schon mehrere Male auf ihrem Schoß eingeschlafen war, beschloss Andromeda, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Harry folgte ihr zum Kamin. Es war vereinbart, dass er die Nacht über bei ihr übernachten würde, weil der neue Vollmond bevorstand. Sie hatten verabredet, die Entwicklung gemeinsam zu beobachten.

'Er ist verantwortungsbewusst, das muss man ihm lassen.', dachte Andromeda zufrieden.

Die Nacht verlief wie erwartet, relativ unruhig. Ted wachte mehrere Male auf und jaulte wie ein verletztes Wolfskind. Auch, wenn Andromeda wusste, dass dies vollkommen normal war, zerriss es ihr jedes Mal beinahe das Herz.

'Dora', dachte sie hilflos. 'Dein Kind ruft nach dir. Warum bist du nicht hier?'

Erst gegen sechs Uhr morgens schien klein Teddy wieder in einen ruhigeren Schlaf zu verfallen. Mit ihm Andromeda und Harry, die es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatten.

Gegen acht Uhr weckte sie der Postbote, der Zeitungen geräuschvoll in den Briefkasten schmiss. Der Junge, der nicht mehr schlief, sah hoch lustig aus, als er sich irritiert aufrichtete, wobei seine Haare in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden.

Mit jahrelanger Übung verbiss sich Andromeda einen herzhaften Lachanfall. Stattdessen schlichen beide in die Küche um den neuen Morgen mit frischem Kaffee zu begrüßen.

"Das ging doch ganz gut.", meinte Harry schließlich, nachdem auch sein Sprachvermögen mit aufgewacht war. Andromeda musste ihm zustimmen. Die Nacht war zwar anstrengend gewesen, aber besser verlaufen, als die letzte Vollmondnacht. Bis jetzt zeigten sich die Anzeichen nur in der Nacht, was bei ausgewachsenen Werwölfen nicht so blieb. Da reichte auch der sichtbare Mond, das wusste Andromeda noch von ihrem Schwiegersohn. Das Ted auch noch kein richtiger Wolf wurde, sondern nur leichte Anzeichen hatte, lag ebenfalls an seinem Alter. Eine richtige Verwandlung mussten sie erst mit vier oder fünf Jahren befürchten. Bis dahin würden sie es jedoch im Auge behalten, um einschätzen zu können, wie stark die Verwandlung werden würde.

...

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Harry sah Andromeda verwundert an.

"Erwartest du Besuch?", fragte er verlegen.

"Eigentlich nicht...", murmelte sie überrascht. Ted hingegen war nicht nur überrascht, sondern wach. Lautstark verkündete er, dass jemand vor der Tür auf Andromeda wartete.

"Der Morgen hätte so ruhig werden können", brummte sie enttäuscht und wiegte zuerst ihren Enkel im Arm, ehe sie zu Tür ging. Harry folgte, noch immer verschlafen.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, spürte Andromeda einen kalten Stich ins Herz. Da waren sie, die zwei azurblauen Augen, die sie schon so oft durchdringend angesehen hatten und ihr doch eigentlich fremd waren, denn Narcissa gab es nicht mehr. Nein, das hier waren nicht Narcissas Augen. Die waren für immer geschlossen.

Vor ihr stand der junge Malfoy, das perfekte Ebenbild seines Vaters.

"Andromeda Black?", fragte er höflich.

"Ja.", antwortete sie kalt.

"Ich... Ich bin -"

"Ich weiß, wer du bist.", unterbrach sie ihn eisig.

Er sah sie unsicher an. Wenn nur diese Augen nicht gewesen wären. Andromeda schnürte es beinahe die Kehle zu.

"Meine Mutter schickt mich. Sie wollte, dass ich hier her komme. Das Gericht hat beschlossen, dass ich nicht nach Askaban gehen muss. Aber jemand, der als geeignet eingestuft wird, soll so etwas wie die Aufsicht übernehmen und-"

...

Harry stand wie versteinert hinter Andromeda. Er verstand nicht alles von dem, was Malfoy zu der Frau sagte. Es brauchte eine Weile, ehe er begriff, warum Malfoy überhaupt hier war. Sicher, Andromeda war nicht nur Sirius Cousine gewesen, sie war in erster Linie Narcissas Schwester und damit Dracos Tante. Immerhin hatte sie sich ja auch schon nach diesem erkundigt.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Andromeda ihre Stimme anhob. Mit einem Mal wirkte sie wieder wie ihre Schwester, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung.

"Und warum denkst du, sollte ich dich, nach allem was deine Mutter getan hat, nach allem, was ich von dir und deines gleichen weiß, hier aufnehmen? Was denkst du, wer du bist? Ich sag es dir: ein Malfoy. Nenn mir auch nur einen Grund, warum ich deiner Mutter diesen Gefallen erweisen sollte."

Andromedas Stimme klang wie pures Gift. Harry erkannte, wie Malfoys Gestalt immer kleiner wurde. Verunsichert sah dieser sie an. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, konnte es aber nicht in Worte fassen.

Harry wusste von Malfoys Prozess. Er wusste, dass man ihm Askaban erspart hatte unter der Bedingung, dass er beaufsichtigt wurde. Vorzugsweise von einem Ordensmitglied. Auch wusste Harry, dass man den Malfoys ihren Beisitz bis auf weiteres genommen hatte, da das meiste davon sowieso auf illegale Weise erstanden worden war. Nur verstand Harry nicht, warum Draco ausgerechnet zu einer Tante kam, die seine Mutter öffentlich verleugnet hatte. Die Malfoys hatten sicherlich noch andere Freunde, an die er sich eher wenden könnte?

Schon glaubte Harry, Malfoy würde wieder gehen, doch dann sagte er etwas, das Harry nicht einordnen konnte.

"Weil mein Name Draco Malfoy ist."

'Er will sie damit überzeugen, dass er ein Malfoys ist?', dachte Harry irritiert. 'So dumm kann er doch gar nicht sein...'

Doch mit einem Mal trat Andromeda einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich schlagartig verändert. Ein schwer zu deutender Ausdruck lag darauf, der vielleicht so etwas wie Schmerz zeigte.

Malfoy stand noch immer unsicher vor ihr. Harry kam es so vor, als wüsste allein Andromeda, was diese Begründung bedeuten sollte, denn Draco hatte sie mit ebenso unsicherer Stimme gesagt, wie seine Körperhaltung nun war.

"Verstehe.", sagte Andromeda, dann schlicht. "Komm rein."

Nicht nur Harry wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Auch Malfoy stand wie angewurzelt vor der Türschwelle, nicht sicher, was er nun tun sollte.

Andromeda ging zur Seite, sodass sie ihm den Weg frei machte. Schließlich trat Malfoy tatsächlich ein, ohne dass sie Anstalten machte, ihn wieder hinaus zu werfen.

So seltsam der Moment auch so schon war, er wurde noch seltsamer, als Malfoy Harry erkannte, der im Morgenmantel hinter Andromeda stand.

Es war schwer zu sagen, was genau Malfoy mehr störte: Potters Anwesenheit oder die Tatsache, dass er ihn hatte betteln erlebt.

Andromeda jedenfalls tat so, als würde sie von der dicken Luft nichts merken, sondern stellte die beiden Jungen einander höflich vor.

"Harry, mein Neffe Draco. Ihr kennt euch vermutlich aus der Schule. Draco, der Pate meines Enkels, Harry. Du kennst ihn vermutlich aus der Zeitung."

Ihr Sarkasmus entging keinem der beiden. Dennoch sagten sie kein Wort.

Schließlich rang sich Harry dazu durch, den Anfang zu machen, indem er an Andromeda gewandt vorschlug: "Ich schätze, ihr habt einiges zu besprechen. Außerdem wartet Ginny bestimmt schon. Sehen wir uns dann Mittwoch?"

"Sehr gerne.", lächelte Andromeda zuckersüß. "Grüß Ginny von mir und liebe Grüße an Molly. Ihre Feier war wirklich umwerfend."

Vollkommen verwirrt verschwand Harry durch den Kamin.

...

Andromeda und Draco waren alleine. Abgesehen von Ted, der neugierig den Fremden musterte.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, was du da eben gesagt hast. Hab ich recht?", bemerkte Andromeda trocken.

Der blonde Junge nickte gereizt. Sie konnte seine unterdrückten Flüche förmlich hinter verschlossenen Lippen hören.

"Ich muss deiner Mutter lassen, dass sie es schon immer verstanden hat, die nützlichen Beziehungen zu machen. Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass du in diesem Haus genauso willkommen bist, wie dein Vater. Aber ja, du bist Narcissas Sohn und als dieser - und ich betone: nur als dieser! - kannst du hier bleiben. Hast du schon mal getötet?"

"Was?", stieß der Blonde irritiert aus. "Nein."

Sie musterte ihn prüfend. "Gut.", stellte sie schließlich fest. "Komm mit, ich zeig dir das Gästezimmer. Hast du kein Gepäck?"

"Nein.", antwortete er ein einem gereizten Fauchen. "Ich bin direkt nach der Verhandlung hier her gekommen."

Sie nickte nur.

Er folgte ihr in ein kleines, aber gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer. Skeptisch musterte er das Bett, den Kleiderschrank und den Schreibtisch auf dem etliche Bücherstapel standen.

Seine Tante erklärte ruhig: "Da ich nicht auf Besuch eingestellt war, sieht es hier noch etwas unordentlich aus, aber das werde ich bis Morgen in Ordnung bringen. Du wirst in diesem Zimmer wohnen. Betrachte die Möbel als dein Eigentum. Nur bei dem Schreibtisch würde ich dich bitten, behutsam damit umzugehen. Es ist ein Erbstück meines Mannes."

"Selbstverständlich", erwiderte der jüngere Lucius mit aufgesetzter Höflichkeit.

"Schön. Da das geklärt ist schlage ich vor, dass wir in die Winkelgasse gehen zum Einkaufen. Es sei denn du bevorzugst es, in Gefängniskluft herumzulaufen."

Seine Blicke hätten tödlicher nicht sein können. Dennoch verkniff sich der junge Malfoy jeglichen Kommentar. Andromedas eigenes Kind hätte keine zwei Minuten still gestanden.

Sie setzte Ted auf seine Spieldecke um sich ihren Mantel anzuziehen. Malfoy sah ihr nur wortlos dabei zu.

"Falls du dich über meine Mugglekleidung wunderst", erklärte sie sachlich. "Wir werden den Weg über Muggle-London nehmen. Ich möchte mit Ted noch nicht apparieren. Für Kleinkinder ist das nicht gesund. Du kannst eine Jacke von meinem Mann haben, wenn du möchtest."

'Der Härtetest', dachte sie zufrieden. Jetzt sollte der junge Malfoy mal zeigen, wie wichtig ihm die Sache hier war.

Tatsächlich starrte er sie nur ungläubig an. Nach einer nahezu unendlichen Weile nickte er dann benommen und zog die schwarze Jacke über, die sie ihm hinhielt.

Ohne sich ihren inneren Triumph anmerken zu lassen, zog sie Ted seine Jacke und Schuhe an. Danach ging sie gemeinsam mit Draco zur nächsten Bahnhofsstation. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis London. In circa zwei Stunden sollten sie die Winkelgasse betreten können. Und bis dahin hatte sie genügend Zeit ihren Neffen kennen zu lernen.


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 3 - About to crack, defences breaking_**

Under attack, I'm being taken  
>About to crack, defences breaking<br>Won't somebody please have a heart  
>Come and rescue me now cos I'm falling apart<br>Under attack, I'm taking cover  
>He's on my track, my chasing lover<br>Thinking nothing can stop him now  
>Should I want to, I'm not sure, I would know how<p>

This is getting crazy, I should tell him so  
>Really let my anger show<br>Persuade him that the answer to his questions is a definite no  
>(I'm kind of certain that's the truth)<br>Guess I'm kind of flattered but I'm scared as well  
>Something like a magic spell<br>I hardly dare to think of what would happen, where I'd be if I fell

(ABBA, Under Attac)

_"Du willst das Kind Nymphadora nennen? Romy, Liebling, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst."_

_Ted starrte seine Frau entsetzt an, nachdem er endlich begriffen hatte, dass sie wohl doch nicht scherzte. _

_"Doch Ted. Frag mich nicht warum, ja? Tu mir einfach den Gefallen."_

_"Das ist kein Gefallen mehr, das ist ein Himmelfahrtskommando. Meine Eltern halten mich eh schon für verrückt, weil ich ein Vollblut geheiratet habe."_

_"Warum nur, hört sich das bei dir immer an, als würdest du von einer Pferdesorte sprechen?"_

_"Lenk jetzt bitte nicht vom Thema ab. Warum so ein scheußlicher Name?"_

_"Darum."_

_"Aber er ist grässlich."_

_"Ich weiß."_

__"Du...- Andromeda, willst du mich in den Wahnsinn treiben? Wenn du weißt, dass der Name _scheußlich ist, warum willst du dann dein Kind so nennen? Hast du sie denn gar nicht lieb?"_

_"Im Gegenteil.", seufzte die junge Frau, wobei sie über ihren runden Bauch strich. "Ich liebe sie sogar sehr. Und darum muss ihr Name Nymphadora lauten. Wirklich, ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Aber ich tue es, weil ich es tun muss. Verstehst du? Bitte, frag nicht mehr und vertrau mir einfach."_

_Der junge Mann sah seine Frau verständnislos an. Dennoch legte er ihr seine Hand auf den Bauch und flüsterte dem Baby zu: "Tut mir leid, Kleines. Da bin ich machtlos. Wenn deine Mutter sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, bekommt sie es auch."_

_Dankbar küsste Andromeda das braunblonde Haar des Mannes. "Ted, wir werden Eltern. Du und ich.", flüsterte sie, denn sie konnte es selbst noch kaum fassen. Er sah verträumt zu ihr auf. "Stell dir vor, dein Kind müsste Lestrange als Vater haben.", grinste er frech._

_Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Bitte, den hätte ich doch gar nicht zu mir ins Bett gelassen."_

_"Hast du mich doch auch nicht.", konterte er gespielt ernst. "Dieses kleine Wunder hier ist auf freiem Feld passiert, schon vergessen?"_

_"Wie könnte ich. Die Mückenstiche plagen mich bist heute."_

...

"Wie hat es deine Mutter geschafft, dass du zu mir gekommen bist?", fragte Andromeda fast beiläufig. Sie saß ihrem Neffen gegenüber im Zug. Zwischen ihnen ein kleiner Plastiktisch, auf dem zwei Kaffeebecher standen. Ted saß zufrieden auf ihrem Schoß. Zugfahren schien ihm Spaß zu machen.

Draco sah sie schockiert an. Man musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu wissen, was sich in seinem Kopf abspielte: 'Wie kann sie es wagen mich so dreist auf meine Mutter anzusprechen?'

Andromeda fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Ich meine, dein Vater hatte doch sicher andere Optionen für dich im Sinn. Aus Askaban kann er zwar nicht viel dagegen machen, aber mir ist mal zu Ohren gekommen, dass du ihm in der Regel sehr ergeben bist."

Die Lippen des Jungen waren so schmal wie Streichhölzer.

"Dafür, dass du mich als den Sohn meiner Mutter bei dir aufnimmst, bist du aber sehr interessiert an meinem Vater.", erwiderte er schließlich beherrscht.

Sie lächelte anerkennend. "Gute Antwort, Draco."

...

Nach einer Weile des eisigen Schweigens war es zu Andromedas Verwunderung Draco, der wieder den Faden aufnahm.

"Andromeda? So kann ich dich doch nennen?"

"Natürlich.", erwiderte sie schlicht. "Wenn du unbedingt musst, auch Romy. Aber dann könnte es passieren, dass ich dich Draky taufe."

Er ignorierte ihr Angebot.

"Es gibt ein Problem.", murmelte er zögerlich.

"Eines nur?", erwiderte sie trocken. "Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang."

"Ich habe kein Geld.", sagte er hastig.

Sie wusste genau, wie unangenehm ihm dieser Satz fallen musste, deswegen musterte sie ihn erst einige Momente mit aufgesetztem Überraschen, ehe sie antwortete:

"Das ist kein Problem. Zumindest nicht praktisch. Ich habe Geld."

Er schluckte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das alles irgendwann zurückzahlen kann."

Sie lächelte falsch. "Natürlich wirst du das nicht können. Wie auch, ohne fertigen Schulabschluss und katastrophalen Berufsaussichten? Spar dir also die falschen Höflichkeiten. Du bekommst von mir, was du brauchst. Im Gegenzug erwarte ich, dass du dich an meine Regeln hältst. Aber das wirst du sowieso tun müssen, weil ich dein Vormund bin."

Er musterte sie ausdruckslos. Seit ihrer ersten Begrüßung hatte sie keinen Klartext mehr mit ihm geredet. Das hier war direkt und ungeschminkt.

"Warum ist es entscheidend, dass ich Draco Malfoy heiße?", fragte er.

Andromeda sah aus dem Fenster. Sie waren bereits im Londoner Stadtgebiet angelangt.

"Warum hast du auf deine Mutter gehört?", konterte sie schlicht.

Er gab ihr keine Antwort. Also gab auch sie ihm keine. Beide Fragen hatten eines gemein: Sie waren zu persönlich.

...

_"Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht kochen?", lachte Tonks lautstark. _

_Andromeda funkelte ihn wütend an. "Geht es vielleicht noch lauter, du schlammiges Mistvieh? Nur, weil ich besseres zu tun habe, als deine Wurzeln kleinzuschneiden, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht kochen kann!"_

_Sie fragte sich wirklich, warum ein Lehrer auf die Idee kam, Tonks ausgerechnet neben sie zu setzten. Den aufgeblasensten und nervigsten Hufflepuff von allen. _

_"Ohhoho, Black.", grinste der junge Mann breit. "Habe ich da den wunden Punkt getroffen?"_

_"Ob du überhaupt etwas treffen kannst ist fraglich", zischte Andromeda zurück, immer noch hoffend, dass er endlich die blöden Wurzeln schneiden würde. Er musste nun wirklich nicht wissen, warum sie es nicht konnte. _

_"Hab dich nicht so, Prinzessin.", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt. "Was ist jetzt, schneidest du sie oder nicht? Wenn du kochen kannst, wirst du wohl gerade noch diese Wurzeln hier klein kriegen..."_

_Andromeda biss sich auf die Lippe. "Nein.", hauchte sie kaum hörbar. _

_Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Was nein?"_

_"Nein, ich kann sie nicht schneiden."_

_"Dann werde ich Slughorn wohl berichten müssten, dass wir den Trank leider nicht fertigstellen konnten, weil-"_

_"Tonks, sprich leiser.", flehte sie eine Spur zu panisch._

_Nun sah er sie überrascht an. Andromeda Black flehte nicht. _

_"Nanu, Prinzessin, was ist denn los?" Seine Stimme war gesenkt. Sie sah sich unsicher um. _

_"Ok, Tonks. Du hast gewonnen. Aber sei leise, ja?"_

_Er nickte nur._

_Sie zog ihre Hand aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs. Es verschlug ihm regelrecht sie Sprache._

_"Black, bist du wahnsinnig? Damit musst du zum Arzt."_

_"Tonks, nein.", hauchte sie panisch. "Bitte, schneid einfach die Wurzeln und lass mich in Frieden, ja?" _

_Das tat er natürlich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Tonks verdrehte die Augen, stieß 'ausversehen' den Kessel um, sodass er Andromedas Umhang beschmutzte und rief: "Nein! Verdammt. Das wollte ich nicht."_

_Sofort stand Slughorn mit ernster Miene vor ihnen. Andromeda konnte ihre Hand gerade noch zurück in die Manteltasche stecken._

_"Professor, wir haben nur-", begann sie unruhig, doch Tonks fiel ihr schon ins Wort:_

_"Entschuldigung Professor. Das war meine Schuld. Ich werde Black in den Krankenflügel begleiten. Der Trank war noch nicht fertig, aber auf lange Sicht, kann er die Haut angreifen."_

_"Sehr richtig, Tonks.", entgegnete Slughorn streng. "Na los gehen Sie schon. Und wehe, Miss Black kommt nicht gut an!"_

_Damit zerrte er sie auch schon aus dem Verließ. _

_"Spinnst du!", schrie sie ihn in voller Lautstärke an, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren._

_"Black, damit musst du zu einem Arzt.", stöhnte er genervt, als würde er mit einem Vierjährigen sprechen._

_"Ach ja? Und deswegen verletzt du mich mit Absicht, um mich in den Krankenflügel zu bekommen?", fauchte sie zurück._

_"Ja.", antwortete er schlicht, wobei er lässig mit den Schultern zuckte._

_Andromeda wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte._

_"Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Tonks auf einmal sehr ernst. Sie blieb stehen. _

_"Das geht dich nichts an.", sagte sie nüchtern. _

_Er sah sie einem Moment lang nur einfühlsam an. "Black, du bist eine kluge Frau. Warum tust du das?"_

_"Das war ich überhaupt nicht.", zischte sie beleidigt, und biss sich selbst dafür auf die Zunge._

_"Sondern?", fragte er natürlich sofort weiter._

_"Du wolltest mich in den Krankenflügel geleiten, schon vergessen?", konterte sie beherrscht._

_"Aber nein!", rief er und hob sie mit einem Schwung hoch, als würde er seine Braut tragen._

_"TONKS NEIN!", brüllte sie zornentbrannt._

_Er lachte nur zufrieden: "Halt still, Prinzessin."_

...

Draco folgte ihr durch Mugglelondon ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Wenn er irritiert oder angeekelt war, ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Andromeda ärgerte sich, keinen Kinderwagen zu besitzen. Sie war wirklich nicht auf ein Baby eingestellt gewesen.

"Wen wirst du mal heiraten?", fragte sie schließlich aus Langeweile.

Draco sah sie wieder mehr als irritiert an.

"Bitte?"

"Wen sollst du einmal heiraten?", fragte sie noch einmal.

"Niemanden. Also, nicht jetzt. Keine Ahnung.", stotterte Draco perplex.

"Haben deine Eltern noch niemanden erkoren?", fragte sie ernsthaft verblüfft zurück.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein. Mum wäre mit Pansy einverstanden gewesen, aber konkrete Vorstellungen gab es bis jetzt nicht."

Andromeda hiefte Ted auf die andere Seite. "Ungewöhnlich.", bemerkte sie nachdenklich.

"Wen hättest du heiraten sollen?", fragte er interessiert.

"Lestrange", antwortete Andromeda wie selbstverständlich.

"Was?", fragte er erstaunt. "Aber den hat doch-"

"Halt", unterbrach ihn Andromeda unsanft. "Erspar mir ihren Namen. Ich will ihn nicht hören. Nicht von dir. Und ja, er war für mich bestimmt. Hast du dich nie gewundert, dass Lucius Malfoy, der Prinz der Reinblüter, ausgerechnet die jüngste der Blackschwestern geheiratet hat? Er war für die Älteste bestimmt. Lestrange für mich. Und Sirius für deine Mutter."

"Moment. Es hat sich keine von euch an den bestimmten Ehemann gehalten?", stellte Draco beeindruckt fest.

Andromeda sah ihn einen Moment ebenso erstaunt an. "Ja, jetzt wo du es sagst.", murmelte sie. "Darüber habe ich vorher noch gar nicht nachgedacht."

...

In der Winkelgasse herrschte ein reges Treiben. Zahlreiche Läden waren noch geschlossen. Vor vielen Türen hingen Schilder mit Trauerfallentschuldigungen. Andere Geschäfte dagegen schienen aus reinem Trotz eröffnet zu haben. In ihnen sammelten sich die Massen.

Andromeda ließ die meisten dieser Läden links liegen. Es entging ihr natürlich nicht, dass ihr Neffe mehr als unfreundlich betrachtet wurde. Hin und wieder hörte sie ein leises Raunen oder Fluchen. Sie konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Wirklich stören tat sie allerdings nur die Tatsache, dass man mit einem Malfoy als Begleitung, noch mehr als sonst, vor ihrem Gesicht zurück zu weichen schien. Wie einen Schutzschild trug sie den kleinen Jungen vor sich her, der von alledem nichts mitbekam, als dem gewöhnlichen Trubel der Winkelgasse.

"Hast du vor, wieder zur Schule zu gehen?", fragte sie, als sie in die Schneiderei traten.

Dracos ohnehin schon finstere Miene verdunkelte sich ein weiteres Mal: "Ich denke schon."

"Dann nehme ich an, dass du auch eine neue Schuluniform brauchst?"

Er nickte.

Die Verkäuferin kam gerade aus einem Hinterzimmer mit einem Stapel Leinen im Arm. Als sie die beiden erblickte, blieb sie stehen.

"Nein", war alles was sie sagte. Schlicht und doch bestimmt.

Andromeda zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Warum nicht? Wegen mir oder wegen ihm nicht?"

Die Verkäuferin deutete mit ihrer freien Hand auf Draco.

"Und wer Sie sind, will ich lieber gar nicht wissen." fügte sie giftig hinzu.

Andromeda schwieg sie einen Moment lang an. Allmählich schritt sie ein wenig durch das Zimmer, als wolle sie die Ware begutachten. Dann wandte sie sich noch einmal der Verkäuferin zu, die eisig zu ihr herüber sah. "Mein Name ist Andromeda Tonks, geborene Black.", stellte sich Andromeda höflich vor. "Falls Sie von mir noch nichts gehört haben, sollte Ihnen der Name Remus Lupin vermutlich etwas mehr sagen."

"Selbstverständlich", erwiderte die Dame steif.

"Mein Schwiegersohn.", fuhr Andromeda ruhig fort. "So tragisch das Leben auch spielt, es hat mir das Patenkind von _Harry Potter_ hinterlassen." Dabei lächelte Andromeda so zynisch, als wolle sie den Raum einfrieren. Ted strampelte vergnügt in ihrem Arm, als er den Namen seines Paten hörte. Er, der Name, hatte auch seine gewünschte Wirkung erzielt. Keine zwei Sekunden brauchte es, da stand die Verkäuferin hilfsbereit neben dem jungen Malfoy und reichte ihm eine Robe nach der anderen.

Nachdem sie den Laden verlassen hatten trug Draco zwei schwere Einkaufstaschen.

...

Sie verließen die Winkelgasse wieder recht schnell, nachdem Andromeda noch ein paar eigene Besorgungen erledigt hatte. Ihr wurden die Blicke zu wider, zumal sie nie genau sagen konnte, welcher ihr oder Draco galt.

"Wie oft hast du den Trumpf schon ausgespielt?", fragte der Junge plötzlich gelassen.

Sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm. "Den ich-kenne-Harry-Potter-Trumpf? Vier Mal bis jetzt."

Er grinste amüsiert. Es entging ihr nicht, dass er sich paradoxer Weise in den Straßen außerhalb der Zaubererwelt um einiges entspannter bewegte, als in ihr.

Vor einem Kaufhaus machte sie schließlich halt.

"Wir sind fast fertig.", erklärte sie. "Ich brauche nur noch einen Kinderwagen und Mugglekleidung für dich."

"Wie bitte?", fuhr Draco sie entsetzt an.

Sie lächelte süß. "Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass ich ein einem Mugglehaus, in einer Mugglestraße, in einer Mugglestadt lebe? Ich verlange nicht von dir, dich mit dieser Welt anzufreunden, aber meine Nachbarn sollen nicht denken, dass du irgendeiner seltsamen Phantasiegemeinde entflohen bist, in der man vermutlich den Mond anbetet oder nach Stonehenge pilgert. Und da du mich noch einige Male öfter begleiten wirst, brauchst du zumindest einen Grundbedarf an Kleidung."

Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern ging geradewegs in den Laden. Drinnen war die Luft stickig und abgestanden. Andromeda hasste es im Sommer shoppen zu gehen. Aus irgendwelchen Lautsprechen trällerte der neueste Sommerhit 'Angels'.

Draco sah sich verstört um. Sein Gesicht war ein einziges großes Fragezeichen.

"Was macht die da?", flüsterte er entsetzt, wobei er auf eine Frau deutete, die eine Rolltreppe bestieg.

"Einkaufen. Komm mit.", erklärte Andromeda vergnügt und zog Draco mit sich auf dieselbe Treppe.

"Hey!", fauchte er. "Nein."

"Für einen Quidditchspieler bist du aber ganz schön schreckhaft bei fließender Bewegung.", bemerkte sie trocken. Er sah sie giftig an.

_...  
><em>

_"Guck mal Ted. Es dreht sich."_

_"Ja, Andromeda. Es dreht sich."_

_"Hör mal Ted. Jetzt kommt da Musik raus."_

_"Ja Andromeda. Jetzt kommt da Musik raus."_

_War es der zweite oder der dritte Abend bei ihren Schwiegereltern gewesen? Andromeda konnte sich später nicht mehr so genau erinnern. Sie hatte es nicht lassen können, die ganze Zeit über den neuen Plattenspieler zu loben, den Mr. und Miss Tonks vorher so eifrig bestaunt hatten. Niemandem entging ihr Zynismus. Sie hätte sich nicht unbeliebter machen können. Nur Ted sah sie geduldig an, mit einer Miene, als wolle er ihr sagen 'Tob dich aus Prinzessin.'_

_"Andromeda", fragte ihrer Schwiegermutter mit einer Engelsruhe. "Mein Sohn hat mir erzählt, dass Sie gerne kochen. Möchten Sie mir vielleicht ein wenig zur Hand gehen?"_

_"Dass ich gerne... was?", sie funkelte Ted sauer an, der plötzlich ganz und gar hinter seiner Zeitung verschwunden war. "Na-natürlich.", stotterte sie etwas unbeholfen, während sie der älteren Frau in die Küche folgte. _

_In einem unbemerkten Moment flüsterte sie Ted 'Verräter' ins Ohr, doch sie musste zugeben, dass ihre Schwiegermutter gut war. In dem Jahr lernte Andromeda Black tatsächlich kochen. Später lächelte sie selber darüber, wie sie nächtelang schwere Bücher gewälzt hatte, nur um sich nicht vollkommen zu blamieren. _

_"Guck mal.", scherzte Tonks frech. "Es läuft über." Dabei deutete er vergnügt auf ihre Milch, die gerade begann, mit dem Kochtopf eine innige Beziehung einzugehen._

...

"Und du bist sicher, dass man das essen kann?", fragte Draco ungläubig, als er vor seinem vermutlich ersten Hamburger saß.

"Du kannst es auch trinken, wenn du möchtest.", erwiderte sie ernst. "Aber das wird beim Salat immer etwas unangenehm."

Nebenbei schob sie Ted selbstgemachten Karottenbrei in den Mund. Eifersüchtig schaute Draco zu seinem Neffen zweiten Grades herüber. Schließlich überwand er sich dann doch in das Fastfoodwerk vor ihm zu beißen. Offensichtlich war die erste Begegnung auch erträglich, denn er meckerte nicht weiter. Auch Andromeda bediente sich später.


	5. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 4 - We can never go home_**

Where once was light  
>Now darkness falls<br>Where once was love  
>Love is no more<br>Don't say goodbye  
>Don't say I didn't try<p>

These tears we cry  
>Are falling rain<br>For all the lies you told us  
>The hurt, the blame!<br>And we will weep to be so alone  
>We are lost<br>We can never go home

So in the end  
>I'll be what I will be<br>No loyal friend  
>Was ever there for me<p>

(Emiliana Torrini, Gollum's Song)

_"Mummy, Mummy!", schrie der kleine blonde Junge aufgeregt. "Da war ein riesiger Besen! Mummy, ich hab so Angst."_

_Die Arme seiner Mutter umschlossen den weinenden Draco. Sie wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. _

_"Draco, mein Liebling", flüsterte sie beunruhigt. "Was ist denn passiert? Komm erzähl's mir..."_

_Ihr Sohn wischte sich mit zitternder Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Da war ein ganz großes Ding in der Luft. Ich bin geflogen. Und dann wurde es ganz laut. Plötzlich schoss das Ding aus einer Wolke. Mummy, ich hab so Angst!"_

_Langsam begriff Narcissa, was geschehen war. _

_"Schhh...", flüsterte sie sanft, während sie ihm über die zerzausten Haare strich. "Ganz ruhig. Jetzt ist alles vorbei. Das war eine Mugglemaschiene."_

_"Was ist hier los?", schrie mit einem Mal jemand von hinten. Draco schreckte in ihrem Arm zusammen, als er die zornige Stimme seines Vaters hörte._

_"Draco Malfoy, was hast du getan?", brüllte Lucius aufgebracht._

_"Ich hab es doch nicht gewollt, Vater.", jammerte Draco verzweifelt. _

_Narcissa richtete sich zu ihrem Mann auf, um ihm die Sache zu erklären: "Draco ist eigenmächtig geflogen. Dabei ist er mit einer dieser Flugmaschinen zusammengestoßen. Es scheint ihm aber nichts weiter passiert zu sein."_

_Der blonde Mann atmete erleichtert aus. Er betrachtete seinen verheulten Sohn prüfend._

_"Hab ich dir denn nicht gesagt, dass du nicht alleine fliegen darfst, Draco?", fragte er streng. Narcissa entging es nicht, dass Lucius bewusst seine Enttäuschung zeigte. Ihr kleiner Junge wimmerte noch immer verstört. _

_Lucius beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und strich ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Draco, wenn ich dir etwas verbiete, dann nicht weil ich dich ärgern will, sondern weil ich weiß was gut für dich ist. In der Welt gibt es Menschen, die böse sind. Und diese Maschine, der du begegnet bist, gehört zu denen. Muggle sind zwar dumm, aber sie können dir gefährlich werden, weil du dich noch nicht wehren kannst. Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder alleine los fliegst."_

_Das Kind nickte aufrichtig. Dann fiel es seinem Vater um den Hals und begann herzzerreißend zu weinen. Narcissa seufzte erschöpft. Sie war erleichtert, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert war. Und Draco schien seine Lektion gelernt zu haben. _

...

Mit offenen Augen lag Draco auf seinem neuen Bett. Er starrte die weiße Decke an, als hätte er noch nie in seinem Leben eine Raufasertapete gesehen. Dieser Tag war mit Abstand der sonderbarste in seinem Leben gewesen. Noch am frühen Morgen, war er Insasse einer Gefängniszelle im Ministerium gewesen. Dann ein verklagter Straftäter auf Bewährung mit einem Vormund. Dann war er plötzlich Neffe, obwohl seine Tante erst vor wenigen Wochen gestorben war. Und dann sah er ihr wieder ins Gesicht, vor dem er sich Nächte lang gefürchtet hatte, und doch war sie es nicht. Dann war er ein Geduldeter. Dann ein Verstoßener seiner eigenen Welt, die er geglaubt hatte, beherrschen zu können. Am späten Nachmittag war er ein Erkunder einer vollkommen neuen Welt gewesen. Einer Welt, die er, seit er denken konnte, gehasst hatte. Am späten Abend schließlich, auf dem Bett seiner neuen Tante, wusste er nicht mehr wer er war oder warum er eigentlich hier war. Seit dem Tag der letzten Schlacht, hatte er sich an den Befehl seiner Mutter gehalten. Er war freiwillig ins Ministerium gegangen, hatte sich gestellt, eingesessen und schließlich Andromeda Tonks um Hilfe gebeten. Er hatte alles getan, was sie von ihm verlangt hatte. Seine Mutter. Der Mensch, der so viel stärker gewesen war, als sein Vater. Der Mensch, den er jetzt vermisste, obwohl er geglaubt hatte, seine Hilfe nicht mehr zu benötigen.

Warum war er hier? Draco kannte die Antwort und irgendwie doch nicht. Einen Teil der Antwort konnte er sich selber geben: 'Weil ich ihr vertraue.'

Ja, Draco vertraute seiner Mutter, wie keinem anderen Menschen auf der Welt. Zu spät hatte er begriffen, dass sie es war, die den Tag retten konnte, wenn sein Vater an seinen eigenen Wunschträumen erstickte. Zu lange hatte er geglaubt der Name Malfoy würde ihm sein Leben ebnen. Ein Name, der ihm nun anhaftete, in jeder Faser seiner Körpers.

"Warum Andromeda...?", fragte er die Luft vor seiner Nasenspitze und wartete vergebens auf eine Antwort.

...

_ 1. September 1998_

_Es ist so weit. Er ist hier. Habe ich es nicht geahnt? Ja, das habe ich. Narcissas Sohn hat keinen Schimmer warum er hier ist. Sie hat ihm das geraten. Das weiß ich. Und sie hat ihre Sache gut gemacht. Den ganzen Tag über habe ich diese Luciusminitur geärgert, so gut es nur ging und er ist nicht einmal ausfallend oder unhöflich geworden. Meine Schwester hat ihre Sache wirklich gut gemacht. Aber nichts anderes habe ich von ihr erwartet. Narcissa verstand sich darauf, die richtigen Leute an sich zu binden. Vor allem hat sie nie mit offenen Karten gespielt. Am Ende hat sie gewonnen. Ihr Kind lebt. Und es ist sicher. Das wusste sie. Sie wusste, dass er hier sicher sein würde. Das ist mir nicht gelungen. Mein Kind zu schützen. Es tut weh. Es tut so unendlich weh, daran zu denken... Aber, auf eigenartige Weise freue ich mich, dass er hier ist. Ich habe ihn schon damals in mein Herz geschlossen, als ich ihn das erste Mal auf dem Arm gehalten habe. Davon weiß er mit Sicherheit nichts. Jetzt steht da plötzlich ein erwachsener Mann vor mir, der eigentlich doch noch ein kleines Kind ohne Mutter ist. Warum freue ich mich? Weil es ein Stück Familie ist? Vielleicht. Ich glaube, es macht mich glücklich, dass Narcissa an mich gedacht hat. Es ist wie ein stilles Auf Wiedersehen. Morgen, vor drei Monaten, ist Dora gestorben. Sie hat es nie erfahren, warum sie einen so scheußlichen Namen hat. Himmel, ich glaube, sie hätte ihn danach gemocht. Soll ich es ihm erzählen? Vielleicht. Irgendwann vielleicht. Ted schreit. Ich muss mich um ihn kümmern. Er hat die Nacht über nicht gut geschlafen. Potter hat hier übernachtet. Seit dem versucht Ted eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn erscheinen zu lassen. Ich werd noch wahnsinnig mit diesen Gryffindors! Weasleyhaare hat er auch neulich gehabt. Dora hatte ihren Kopf, und darauf war ich immer stolz, das wusste sie. Aber bitte, bitte keinen Gryffindor als Enkel. Bitte!_

...

"Was ist das?", fragte Draco mit seiner gekünstelt höflichen Stimme, wie immer, wenn er auf seiner Meinung nach skurrile Mugglemaschinen aufmerksam machte.

"Ein Toaster", antwortete Andromeda schlicht. Im selben Augenblick fluppte ihrem Neffen zwei verkohlte Toastescheiben ins Gesicht.

"Aua!", fluchte Draco erschrocken und nahm gleich einen Sicherheitsabstand von drei Metern zu der Toastewerfmaschine.

Andromeda lachte ihn herzhaft auf. "Genau das gleiche ist mir auch passierst, als ich versucht habe für meine Schwiegermutter kochen zu lernen!"

Ungläubig schaute der Junge zu ihr herüber. "Warum hast du für deine Schwiegermutter kochen gelernt?"

"Weil Ted ihr erzählt hatte, dass ich es nicht kann. Das stimmte auch. Aber nachdem ich mich drei Tage lang ziemlich unmöglich benommen habe, hat sie es mir heimgezahlt, indem sie mich gebeten hat, mit ihr zu Kochen. Danach war ich in meinem Stolz getroffen und habe innerhalb von einem Jahr kochen gelernt.", erklärte sie wie selbstverständlich.

Für einen Moment erschien es ihr, als würde der junge Malfoy ein Lächeln unterdrücken. "Und wozu brauchen Muggle Maschinen mit denen die Toaste verkohlen können?", fragte er gespielt ernst.

Sie grinste zurück. "Normalerweise sind die dazu da, den Toaste nur zu bräunen. Aber der Regler steht zu hoch." Sie deutete auf einen Runden Knopf an der Toastemaschine. "Ich habe Ted im Verdacht, wieder daran herumgespielt zu ha- Oh nein, nicht schon wieder."

Als Andromeda von ihrem Enkel gesprochen hatte, hatte sie ihm kurz einen Blick zu geworfen und dabei seine orangeroten Strähnen entdeckt.

Draco hustete abfällig. "Netter Geschmack."

Andromeda verzog das Gesicht. Sie konnte ihm nicht wiedersprechen. "Hey Ted.", bettelte sie freundlich. "Mach wenigstens wieder den Harry, ja? Nein, nicht Gold."

"Mach blond draus.", schlug Draco vor.

"Moment, ein Malfoy reicht im Haus...", erwiderte sie gestört in ihrer Autorität, doch da hatte Ted auch schon den Namen, der wie Efeu klang, in saftiges Grün umgesetzt und grinste breit.

"Grün...", murmelte Andromeda zögerlich. "Na gut, das ist ein Kompromiss."

Plötzlich hörte sie es an der Tür klingeln. "Besuch?", fragte sie mehr sich selber, als Draco. Er zuckte trotzdem mit den Schultern. Andromeda seufzte, ehe sie zur Tür ging. Sie war sich noch nicht ganz einig, ob sie es für gut befand, Ted allein mit seinem neuen Onkel zu lassen.

Viel Zeit hatte sie dieses Mal nicht darüber nachzudenken, denn kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet, schoss auch schon ein fremder Mensch in ihr Wohnzimmer.

"WO IST ER?", brüllte ein Wesen, das Andromeda im ersten Moment an einen rosigen Schweinebraten erinnerte. Etwas suspekt war ihr nur die Tatsache, dass dieses Geschöpf seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt.

"Guten Morgen.", stellte Andromeda gelassen fest.

"RÜCKEN SIE IHN RAUS!", schrie das Wesen, dessen Stimme, die eines Mädchens, war.

Es trat eine weitere Person ein, die Andromeda kannte. Relativ gut sogar. "Hallo Arthur.", grüßte sie den alten Freund ihres Mannes.

Arthur nickte ihr verlegen zu. Er bekam jedoch nicht die Gelegenheit sich zu erklären, da das Ungetüm schon in die Küche marschierte, in der Draco war.

"CRUCIO!", bellte das Mädchen.

Mehr brauchte es nicht, da sprang Andromeda mehr oder weniger in einem Satz hinterher.

"Imperio", schoss sie gezielt auf das Mädchen, das offenbar sein Ziel verfehlt hatte. Arthur verschluckte sich beinahe hinter ihr. Doch das Mädchen hielt still. Nur Draco stand zitternd in einer Ecke des Raumes. Ted schrie aus voller Kehle. Allmählich beruhigte sich Andromeda etwas, löste ihren Bann jedoch nicht. "Ist Ted etwas passiert?", fragte sie knapp.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann erst begriff sie, dass sie gerade dabei war, einen unverzeihlichen Fluch zu verwenden. Scheinbar erwartete der junge Malfoy so etwas nicht von der 'guten Seite'. Sie navigierte den Eindringling aus ihrer Küche.

"Romy, bitte...", hauchte Arthur kaum vernehmbar. "Ich bin vom Ministerium aus hier... Heb den Fluch auf."

Andromeda funkelte ihn wütend an. "Du bringst mir einen Fettbolzen hier rein, der _Crucio_ gegen meinen Neffen anwendet und das in dem Raum, in dem _mein Enkel_ ist? Und du bittest _mich_, _Imperio_ aufzuheben? Du solltest mich besser kennen. Was will dieses Miststück hier? Antworte!"

Verlegen sah Arthur zu Boden. Andromeda konnte hören, dass ihr Neffe in den Türrahmen von Küche und Wohnzimmer trat. Er sah ihr über die Schulter. Mr. Weasley warf dem jungen Malfoy einen kurzen Blick zu, der zwar eisig, aber nicht unfreundlich war.

Schließlich richtete er sich wieder an Andromeda: "Das hier ist Millicent Bulstrode. Es war ihr Wunsch Mr. Malfoy zu sehen."

"Schön, das hat sie ja getan.", zischte Andromeda kühl. "Dann kann sie ja jetzt wieder gehen."

"Romy, es tut mir wirklich leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie so ausflippt, hätte ich sie natürlich nicht hergebracht.", entschuldigte sich Arthur hilflos. "Das Ministerium hat ihr gestattet Malfoy zu sehen. Warum, weiß ich nicht."

"Das Ministerium gestattet also einfach, wer mein Haus betreten darf und wer nicht.", stellte Andromeda zynisch fest. "Petrificus Totalus.", fügte sie ruhig hinzu. Danach löste sie den Imperiofluch.

"Das ist dein Bier.", sagte sie zu Arthur. "Ich weiß, dass du nichts tun würdest, was mich oder Ted in Gefahr bringt, aber wenn du mir noch mal so eine Bestie ins Haus schaffst ohne mich vorher zu informieren, vergesse ich, dass ich keine schwarze Magie beherrsche."

Arthur nickte mit rotem Kopf. Er sah wirklich verstört aus. Er deutete kurz auf den versteinerten Körper mit seinem Zauberstab und apparierte zusammen mit ihr davon. Draco atmete erleichtert aus. Andromeda hingegen drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in die Küche, wo sie Ted aus seinem Stuhl hob und ruhig schaukelte.

...

Ihr Neffe stand noch immer unbeholfen im Türrahmen. Er sah ihr nicht in die Augen.

"Eine verflossene Liebe von dir?", fragte sie bissig.

Er schüttelte nur betreten den Kopf. "Eine Mitschülerin."

"Nette Person", stellte Andromeda trocken fest. "Kommen noch mehr von der Sorte?"

"Ich... Das weiß ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie- also, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so etwas vorhaben könnte.", stammelte Draco verlegen.

Seine Tante atmete schwer aus. "Dummkopf", lachte sie dann leise. Überrascht sah er sie an. "Natürlich werden noch mehr kommen. Du bist ein Malfoy."

"Aber sie ist auch in Slytherin!", verteidigte er sich heftig.

"Die erst recht, die haben nämlich nichts mehr zu verlieren. Was glaubst du, wie gut es für das angeknackste Image kommt, wenn man den Malfoyprinzen böse erwischt?"

"Was... aber...?", er sah sie verständnislos an. "Jeder weiß, dass alle Slytherins auf der falschen Seite standen!"

Sie hob die Augenbraun. "Erst mal bin ich auch in Slytherin gewesen und stand umstandsgebunden trotzdem auf der 'richtigen Seite' und zweitens bist du im Gegensatz zu den anderen der selbsternannte Erzfeind von Harry Potter. Dumm gelaufen, Kleiner."

"Ich hab mich nicht selbst zu seinem Feind ernannt", protestierte Draco. "Er hat meinen Freundschafsantrag abgelehnt."

"Hatte wohl eine gute Menschenkenntnis.", säuselte sie freundlich. "Aber mal im Ernst, ich werde Arthur noch mal fragen, was genau die Gute eigentlich vorhatte und warum. Wenn dir noch Leute einfallen, die ich besser nicht hereinlassen sollte, sag es mir rechtzeitig."

...

Wieder lag Draco auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Es war nun schon einige Wochen her, seit er zu seiner Tante gezogen war. Der Vorfall mit Millicent Bulstrode ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das Gespräch mit dem Weasleyoberhaupt hatte tatsächlich ergeben, dass Dracos freundliche Mitschülerin so lange im Ministerium gebettelt hatte, bis man ihr einen Besuchtstermin gestattet hatte, nur um vor dem kommenden Schuljahr die Möglichkeit zu bekommen, den ehemaligen Slytherinprinzen zu verletzten. Sollte das jetzt ein Wettkampf werden? Überhaupt, warum wurde _er_ nicht gefragt, wen er sehen wollte?

Dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Imperiofluch. Der alleine hätte ihn vielleicht nicht so umgehauen, wenn er nicht so selbstverständlich aus Andromedas Mund gekommen wäre. In dem Moment hatte sie ihn schlagartig wieder an Bellatrix erinnert. Es war derselbe Blick, dasselbe Gesicht. Dieselbe Breitschaft zu töten?

Nein. Andromeda war keine Todesserin. Sie war auch nicht bösartig. Oder zumindest nicht in dem Maße. Nur, sie war auch sicher kein Engel. Anders, als Sirius Black, hatte Andromeda ihre Familie aus Liebe zu einem Mann verraten, nicht aus Überzeugung. Wie viel Slytherin stecke in ihr? Wie sehr war sie eine Black?

Nachdenklich drehte er sich zur Seite. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den verbliebenen Bücherstapel neben seinem Schreibtisch. Bereit für jede Ablenkung griff er nach dem Buch, das ganz oben auflag.

'Die Verwandlung' von 'Franz Kafka' stand auf dem Buchdeckel. Draco konnte sich nicht entsinnen, diesen Titel schon einmal gehört zu haben. Neugierig begann er zu lesen. Doch schon nach einigen Seiten erschien ihm das Buch eigenartig krank. Da war ein Mann, namens Gregor Samsa, in eine Kakerlake verwandelt worden. Doch anstatt, dass seine Familie versuchte ihn zurück zu verwandeln, mied sie ihn. Nur die Schwester des Mannes wirkte ein wenig positiver.

Er war so vertieft in diese fremdartige Lektüre, dass er es nicht hörte, als Andromeda an seine Tür klopfte. Erst als sie einfach hereinkam, um nach ihm zu sehen, wurde er auf sie aufmerksam.

"Das ist doch mein Buch.", stellte sie überrascht fest.

Draco legte es verlegen zu Seite. "Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht an deine Sachen gehen. Ich war nur neugierig.", murmelte er.

Sie zuckte gelassen die Schultern. "Nicht so wild. Stehen ja schließlich in deinem Zimmer. Ich war nur überrascht, dich mit einem Mugglebuch zu finden."

"Mugglebuch? Ach, das erklärt einiges.", bemerkte Draco sichtlich erhellt.

Andromeda grinste schelmisch. "Was hast du denn gedacht?"

"Naja, es geht schließlich um Magie. Aber Muggle haben eine komische Vorstellung davon, wenn du mich fragst."

Sie grinste noch breiter. "Dieses Buch legt es darauf an, komisch zu sein. Sogar in der Mugglewelt ist diese Art von Magie sonderbar. Aber du hast dir ja auch gleich den richtigen Autor ausgesucht mit Kafka..."

Neugierig sah er sie an. "Liest du viel Mugglebücher?", fragte er schließlich, etwas unsicher, ob diese Frage angemessen war.

"Es gehört zu meinem Beruf.", antwortete Andromeda schlicht. "Oder zumindest hat es das bis vor kurzem."

Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin ergänzte sie: "Teds Eltern hatten eine Buchhandlung, die ich übernommen habe. Seitdem ist sie auf der einen Seite der Straße eine Mugglebuchhandlung. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße sieht es für Muggle aus, wie ein Warenlager. Aber in Wirklichkeit ist dort die magische Hälfte der Buchhandlung. Da verkaufe ich unsere Art von Büchern."

"Ist das nicht ein bisschen unübersichtlich?", fragte Draco irritiert. "Wie willst du beide Kundschaften versorgen?"

Sie seufzte schwer. "Das ist mein Problem. Früher haben Ted und ich die Läden gemeinsam geschmissen. Jetzt muss ich mich für eine Seite entscheiden. Und das will ich nicht. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich ihn verraten. Darum sind bis jetzt beide Läden geschlossen. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich mache. Vielleicht stelle ich jemanden ein, der mir aushilft. Mal gucken."

Plötzlich sah Andromeda ihn erschrocken an. Sie war sich gerade darüber bewusst geworden, dass sie hier ein persönliches Gespräch führte und zwar mit einer Person, die sie so gut wie nicht kannte.

Doch dann begriff sie ihre untypische Zutraulichkeit. Dracos Augen. Für einen eigenartigen Augenblick lang, war sie wieder 16 gewesen und hatte vor Narcissa auf dem Bett gesessen, die sehnsüchtig von Lucius Malfoy schwärmte. Sie, die Verbündete von der ersten Stunde an.

"Du bist deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich.", stellte sie unvermittelt fest.

Draco blickte verwundert zu ihr auf. Nicht nur, dass ihm der Themensprung nicht klar war - es kam selten, wenn nicht sogar nie vor, dass man ihn mit seiner Mutter verglich, wo er doch Lucius wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

"Da bist du die Erste, die das so sieht.", erwiderte er ehrlich.

Sie lächelte bitter. "Die Anderen haben doch keine Ahnung. Du hast ihr Wesen. Ihre Art zu sitzen und zu sprechen. Ist dir das nie aufgefallen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Aber es freut mich, das zu hören."

"Gern geschehen. Kommst du jetzt essen?"


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 5 - In this world you tried not leaving me alone behind_**

In this world you tried  
>not leaving me alone behind.<br>There's no other way.  
>I prayed to the gods let him stay.<br>The memories ease the pain inside,  
>now I know why.<p>

(Within Temptation, Memories)

Mit jedem Tag, den die Schule näher rückte, wurde Draco unruhiger. Er verkroch sich zunehmend auf sein Zimmer und las ein Mugglebuch nach dem nächsten, als könnte es ihn vor der bevorstehenden Katastrophe retten. Andromeda sprach ihn nicht darauf an. Sie gehörte nicht zu der Sorte von Mensch, die ständig versuchen mussten, alles und jedem zu helfen. Wenn Draco reden wollte, musste er kommen. Wenn nicht, hatte sie kein Problem damit.

Eines Abends, als es draußen wie aus Eimern regnete, klopfte es an der Tür. Den Zauberstab bereit, ging sie hin. Dieses Mal jedoch war es niemand geringeres als Harry Potter, der immernoch lebende Junge.

"Hallo Harry", grüßte sie ihn freundlich. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie verabredet waren. Er kam herein, gefolgt von seinen zwei besten Freunden. Andromeda verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Sie hatte im Prinzip nichts gegen die Beiden. Aber das waren schon _drei_ Gryffindors und die eine konnte extrem nervtötend sein für jemanden wie Andromeda, die selber gerne Recht behielt.

"Hallo Hermione, Hallo Ron. Schön, dass ihr auch da seid!", grüßte sie herzlich. Sie umarmten sich gegenseitig, ehe die Drei auf ihrem Sofa Platz nahmen.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte das Mädchen höflich.

"Danke, es geht", antwortete Andromeda schlicht. "Was ist mit euch?"

"Auch gut", erwiderte Hermione unecht lächelnd. Natürlich, ging es hier niemandem gut. Das wussten sie selber. Aber auch diese Kinder hatten gelernt, dass man nach einem Krieg schnell wieder nach vorne schauen muss.

Sie plapperten ein bisschen belangloses Zeug. Zwischendurch verfielen das Mädchen und der Weasleyjunge in nicht ganz ernst zu nehmende Diskussionen. Verbal hatte er keine Chance gegen Hermione.

"Wie kommt ihr in Hogwarts voran?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig.

Das Mädchen plapperte sofort los: "Die wichtigsten Bauarbeiten sind erledigt. Es gibt natürlich noch große Baustellen, aber die Schule kann wieder eröffnet werden. Man rechnet damit, dass es dieses Jahr eh weniger Schüler werden, von daher ist es auch nicht so schlimm, dass viele Räume noch nicht benutzbar sind. Doch die Küche ist wieder voll intakt. Auch die große Halle ist soweit hergerichtet. Der Ravenclaw- und Hufflepuffflügel werden vorübergehend zusammengelegt werden. So können die Renovierungsarbeiten in Ravenclaw während des Schuljahres erledigt werden. Den hat es am schlimmsten erwischt. Danach müssten die Hufflepuffs nach Gryffindor, damit dort renoviert werden kann. Nur mit den Verließen sind wir uns noch nicht ganz einig. Momentan ist es keine gute Idee, die Slytherins in eines der anderen Häuser zu schicken. Dennoch muss dort einiges aufgebaut werden, was nicht bis zu Beginn des Schuljahres erledigt werden kann, zumal sich dort nur sehr wenige der freiwilligen Helfer beschäftigen wollen-"

"Wen wunderst...", brummte Ron in den Redeschwall seiner Freundin hinein. Andromeda war dankbar für die Unterbrechung. Hatte Hermione zwischendurch eigentlich Luft geholt?

"Nicht schon wieder!", schrie Draco auf einmal wütend aus dem Badezimmer. Die drei Gryffindors fuhren bei dem Klag der nur allzu vertrauten Stimme regelrecht zusammen.

Andromeda drehte sich richtung Treppe. "Ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

Sie hatte den Satz kaum beendet, da kam Draco auch schon die Treppe hinunter. "Nein, Entschuldigung. Ich bin nur schon wieder gegen einen Bücherstapel gerannt, als das Licht im Flug ausging, ich räum ihn gleich wieder-" Plötzlich brach er ab.

Eine peinliche Stille entstand, die nur dadurch unterbrochen wurde, dass Ted, der begeistert an Dracos Haaren zog, zufrieden lachte. Die Situation hätte nicht skurriler sein können, dachte Andromeda belustigt, die sich sehr daran erinnert fühlte, wie Potter Eins am Morgen versucht hatte, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er ihr das Badezimmer zugekotzt hatte, während Sirius noch immer im Vollrausch mit einem Handtuch durch das Wohnzimmer getanzt war.

...

Es gefiel ihr, die Situation zu beobachten, in der faktisch gesehen eigentlich nichts passierte. Draco starrte die drei Gryffindors an. Die drei Gryffindors starrten ihn an. Nur der Junge, der lebendig auf ihrem Sofa saß, schien als erstes den Schreckmoment verdaut zu haben.

"Was macht der da.", brachte auf einmal der rothaarige Junge heraus.

Draco gelang es schließlich die letzte Treppenstufe, auf der er solange ausgeharrt hatte, hinab zu steigen.

"Er wohnt hier.", erklärte Andromeda mit einer Miene, als würde sie nichts von der angespannten Luft bemerken.

"Was macht er mit dem Kind, meine ich.", zischte jetzt der junge Weasley, wobei er sie unweigerlich an ihren Vater erinnerte, wenn dieser einer seiner Töchter bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt hatte.

Draco regte sich nicht. Er sah Andromeda fragend an. Nicht einmal die beachtliche Menge an Haaren, die das Kind ihm inzwischen ausgerissen hatte, schien er zu bemerken.

"Ich verstehe nicht.", lächelte Andromeda honigsüß. Sie spürte einen innerlichen Triumpf, diesen permanent babbelnden Gryffindors, die seit Monaten wie selbstverständlich hier ein- und ausgingen, genüsslich unter die Nase reiben zu können, dass sie unerwünschte Verstärkung aus dem eigenen Haus bekommen hatte.

Die zu Fäusten geballten Finger des Rotschopfes knacksten beunruhigend. "Das ist-"

"Mein Neffe Draco Malfoy.", beendete Andromeda noch immer zuckersüß den Satz. "Ihr kennt euch sicherlich aus der Schule."

Auf einmal war das Mädchen ganz still. 'Angenehm', fand Andromeda. Hermione sah nur beunruhigt zu ihrem Freund. In einem mutigen Moment ging Draco langsam zu Andromeda und reichte ihr Ted in die Arme. "Ich geh dann mal wieder.", murmelte er leise.

...

Kaum war Draco in seinem Zimmer verschwunden bellte Ronald Weasley sie an: "Wie kommst du dazu, ihm zu erlauben, den Jungen anzufassen?! Er ist ein Todesser! Er ist ein absolutes Insekt und noch dazu ein Malfoy! Bist du vollkommen wahnsinnig?!"

Andromeda ließ ihn eine Weile toben, dann richtete sie sich auf, wohl wissend, wie sie dabei wirkte, und sprach mit Eiseskälte: "Ted Lupin ist _mein_ Enkelkind und ich habe die Verantwortung für ihn. _Draco Malfoy_ kenne ich seit er ein Baby ist [das war in der Tat nicht gelogen]. Seine Mutter kannte ich schon bevor ihr geboren ward. _Euch_ hingegen kenne ich nicht. Ihr seid Fremde für mich, aber ihr gehört zu dem Leben meines Enkels, weil sein Vater es so wollte und das respektiere ich. Genauso wie _ihr_ es respektieren werdet, dass _meine_ Familie ebenfalls dazu gehört."

"Familie?", stieß der Junge abfällig aus. "Malfoy ist ja wohl kaum deine Familie! Seine Mutter hat dich verstoßen und du-"

"GENUG!", schrie Andromeda auf einmal mit einer solchen Gewalt in ihrer Stimme, dass alle Drei wie geprügelte Hunde vor ihr zusammenzuckten. "Ich brauche keine Erlaubnis von einem halbwüchsigen Weasley, wen ich zu meiner Familie zähle und wen nicht.", fuhr sie mit kalter Ruhe fort. "Genauso wenig dulde ich es, dass jemand in meinem eigenen Haus, meine Familie beschimpft. Was du über meine Schwester und ihres gleichen denkst, ist dir selber überlassen. Ich weiß, dass ich Narcissa vertrauen konnte. Und sie wusste, dass sie mir vertrauen konnte. Das ist nie anderes gewesen, ganz egal, was wir nach außen hin davon preisgegeben haben. Wage es nicht noch einmal, in Frage zu stellen, wie ich meinen Enkel erziehe und wen ich in seine Nähe lasse, sonst bist _du_ es das letzte Mal gewesen."

Danach schaute sie der junge Weasley nur fassungslos an. Ihr Gesicht blieb hart. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, das konnte man ihm ansehen. Wortlos stand er auf und verließ das Haus. Seine verstummte Freundin folgte ihm mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an Andromeda gewandt.

...

Herausfordernd sah diese Harry an, doch der erwiderte ihren Blick nur mit einem friedlichen Gesicht, das die stark an einen gewissen Schulleiter erinnerte.

"Wenn du auch Bedenken hast wegen-", begann sie angriffslustig, doch Harry unterbrach sie entschieden: "Nein, habe ich nicht. Erstens vertraue ich dir, dass du Ted nicht in Gefahr bringen würdest. Zweitens ist Malfoy harmlos. Und drittens ist er, selbst wenn Zweitens nicht stimmen sollte, nicht so idiotisch, sich mit den Leuten anzulegen, die ihn aufgenommen haben."

"Wie nobel", murmelte sie enttäuscht über die entfallene Gelegenheit noch jemanden anbrüllen zu können. Wieder wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst, wie sehr sie Ted und Dora vermisste. Die Drei waren ein eingespieltes Team gewesen, besonders beim Streiten.

"Andromeda?", rief Draco verunsichert aus seinem Zimmer.

"Ja?"

"Sind sie wieder gegangen?"

"2/3 von ihnen.", erwiderte sie belustigt. Vorsichtig lugte ein blonder Schopf hinter der Tür hervor.

"Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können?", fragte er beleidigt.

Sie lächelte charmant. "So war es wesentlich unterhaltsamer."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Ohne einen Blick auf Potter zu werfen, ging er nach oben, wo er den umgeschmissenen Bücherstapel wieder aufräumte.

...

Als er nach einiger Zeit wieder runter kam, saß Andromeda noch immer breit grinsend auf ihrem Sofa und zählte die grünen Strähnen auf Teds Kopf.

Er wartete bis zum Abendessen, ehe Draco schließlich fragte: "Andromeda, warum schaust du aus als hättest du einen Clown verschluckt?"

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Erst da bemerkte sie wieder, dass sie an einem Tisch mit zwei Jungen saß, die sich offensichtlich nicht viel zu sagen hatten.

"Das hat so gut getan.", gestand sie begeistert. "Weißt du, wie lange es her ist, dass ich mal wieder so richtig nach Herzenslaune einen Gryffindor angeschrien habe? Das Leben ist so langweilig geworden, seit das alles Helden geworden sind - Nichts gegen dich Harry."

Harry zuckte nur amüsiert mit den Schultern. "Kein Problem. Ich verstehe gut was du meinst. Die Slytherins waren schließlich auch schon mal besser darin zu nerven.", fast unbemerkt warf er dem blonden Malfoy einen stichelnden Blick zu.

Peng. Da war es wieder. Andromeda konnte nicht anders. Sie musste laut los lachen. Jetzt wurde sie definitiv von beiden Seiten verstört angesehen. Mit einem Mal entfesselte sich alle unterdrückte Lebenslust aus ihrer Brust. Wie oft hatte sie mit Sirius in genau dieser Weise gescherzt? Wie oft hatten Narcissa und sie die Marauder verlacht für ihre pathetischen Schwüre. Wie lange war das her? Wie lange war es her, dass sie das letzte Mal gelacht hatte?

"Entschuldigung", keuchte sie schließlich mit Tränen in den Augen. "Du hast mich nur gerade an jemanden erinnert."

Harry sah sie mit neugierig hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sie atmete langsam ein und aus. "Es ist wirklich schade, dass du Sirius nur so kurz erleben konntest.", murmelte sie auf einmal sehr leise, mehr zu sich selber als zu ihrem Gegenüber.

"Kanntet ihr euch gut?", fragte Harry interessiert. Sie hörte den überspielten Schmerz in seiner Stimme. Natürlich hatte James Sohn Sirius gemocht. Daran hätte sie nie gezweifelt.

"Ja.", sagte sie offen. "Cissy und ich sind oft zu den anderen Blacks gefahren. Wir waren der vermeintlich gute Einfluss. Naja, so ganz hat das nicht hingehauen. Aber es waren lustige Ferien."

"Moment mal.", meldete sich Draco auf einmal zu Wort, der sich bis jetzt vollkommen zurück gehalten hatte, bei dem sensiblen Thema. "Meine Mutter war auch dabei? Ich dachte, sie konnte Sirius nicht leiden."

Andromeda leerte ihr Weinglas bis auf den letzten Schluck. "Du hast ihr wohl alles geglaubt, was?", fragte sie scherzhaft. "Bis darauf, dass sie ihn heiraten sollte, hatte sie nichts gegen Sirius. Erst als er angefangen hat Sev fertig zu machen, hat sie endgültig Abstand von ihm genommen. Narcissa konnte Severus schon immer gut leiden."

"Ich weiß.", stellte Draco schlicht fest. "Sonst hätte sie ihn wohl kaum gebeten, mein Pate zu werden."

Andromeda lächelte verträumt. Nun saß der junge Potter ganz still da. Er hatte ihr von der Erinnerung erzählt, die er betrachten durfte. Es gab so vieles, was diese Kinder nicht wussten.

"Ok, jetzt erzähl ich euch was. Mir ist danach Zündstoff in die Runde zu schmeißen.", entschied sie unternehmungslustig. Der Wein war nicht gerade hilfreich dabei, ihr Temperament zu zügeln.

Leicht nervös sahen beide Jungen sie an.

"Narcissa hat Evans geküsst.", erklärte Andromeda feierlich.

Sie erhielt nicht die gewünschte Reaktion. Draco gluckste nur belustigt.

"Hey, ich meine das ernst!", protestierte sie sauer.

"Romy, sei mir nicht böse. Aber wie viele Gläser Wein waren das heute Abend schon?", fragte Draco trocken. Auch der lebendige Junge glaubte ihr kein Wort.

"Was... Ihr glaubt mir nicht? Na dann kommt mal mit." Ohne weitere Erklärung ging sie die Treppe hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer, wenn auch nicht mehr mit ganz geradem Schritt. Harry und Draco folgten ihr, wobei Harry Ted auf dem Arm trug.

In ihrem Schlafzimmer holte sie eine große Schale vom Kleiderschrank herunter, entstaubte sie halbherzig und stellte sie auf einem kleinen Tisch ab. Dann erinnerte sie sich so gut es ging an den verrückten Abend. Sie berührte mit der Spitze ihres Zaubertabs ihre Stirn und zog die Erinnerung heraus. Harry betrachtete sie unruhig.

...

"Los kommt.", dirigierte sie entschlossen. "Seht sie euch an. Beide." Dabei zeigte sie auf die Schale mit der Erinnerung.

"Gleichzeitig?", fragte Draco unentschlossen. Auch er schien nicht wirklich begeistert von der Idee.

"Ja, klar beide. Sonst ist es doch nicht halb so lustig. Harry, gib mit Ted. Schau nicht so begossen. Draco beißt nicht... mehr."

"Nicht mehr?", hakte Draco irritiert nach.

"Als Baby warst du ziemlich bissig.", erklärte sie selbstverständlich.

Er riss die Augen auf. "Du kanntest mich als Baby?"

"Ja, jetzt lenk nicht ab. Harry, du auch." Mit sanfter Gewalt schob sie die beiden Jungen, die nicht verschiedener hätten sein können, zu der Schale.

Beide atmeten einmal tief durch, ehe sie in Andromedas Erinnerung eintauchten.

...

Draco fand sich in der Großen Halle wieder. Es war bereits dunkel draußen. Doch der Saal war von Musik erfüllt. Einige Schüler tanzten auf den Tischen. Unter ihnen erkannte er seine Mutter und Andromeda.

"Meinst du, sie hat das ernst gemeint?", fragte Potter auf einmal neben ihm. Draco, der diese Art von geteilten Erinnerungen nicht so gut kannte, erschrak erst einmal heftig.

"Ich... Ich weiß nicht.", stammelte er nervös. Er wunderte sich, warum Potter so ruhig blieb.

"SALASAR SLYTHERIN! SALASAR SLYTHERIN!", schrien die tanzenden Schüler auf einmal im Chor. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Andromeda, die allen voran am lautesten schrie. Dabei hatte sie die Hände über dem Kopf verschränkt. Es klang wie ein Jagdruf.

"SALASAR SLYTHERIN! SALASAR SLYTHERIN!", stimmten die anderen mit ein und taten es ihr gleich.

Auch Dracos Mutter schrie mit ihnen. Ihre Wangen waren ganz rot. Neben ihr standen einige leere Flaschen, aus denen sie sicher keinen Kürbissaft getrunken hatten.

Auf einmal ging die Tür zur großen Halle auf. Eine sehr junge Lily Potter, oder besser gesagt Evans, trat herein. Sie sah verärgert aus.

"Ohhh!", schrie Andromeda auf einmal lauthals. "Die kleine Evans! Guckt mal Leute, ein Gryffindor-Schlammblut."

Entsetzt fuhren Draco und Harry zusammen. Damit hatten sie beide nicht gerechnet. Alle Schüler lachten begeistert los. Nur Lily stand, den Tränen nahe, noch immer auf der Türschwelle.

"Ihr dürft hier nicht sein.", schrie sie entschlossen. Keiner schenkte ihr wirklich Beachtung. Andromeda und Narcissa kringelten sich fast vor Lachen.

Dann trat Lily auf einmal sehr entschlossen in den Raum "Wingardium Leviosa!", rief sie entschieden und im selben Augenblick flogen sämtliche Tische, auf denen die Slytherins bis eben noch getanzt hatten, in die Höhe. Einige von ihnen fielen runter, andere wurden bis an die Zimmerdecke hinaufgetragen. Seine Mutter und Andromeda waren geistesgegenwärtig im rechten Moment abgesprungen.

"Evans, du dummes Blag!", reif Andromeda wütend, wobei sie Bellatrix zum verwechseln ähnlich klang.

Lily sah ihr entschlossen in die Augen. Von oben riefen einige Betrunkene um Hilfe.

"Lass sie sofort herunter!", brüllte Andromeda wütend. "Das ist gefährlich, Schlammblut."

"Ich weiß.", stellte Lily trocken fest.

Nun ging Narcissa zielstrebig auf Lily zu. "Lass sie auf der Stelle runter, oder ich sorge dafür, dass dein wertloses Blut dir in den Adern gefriert, kleines Miststück."

Lily wich ihr nicht aus. "Wenn du näher kommst, lass ich sie fallen.", sagte sie seelenruhig.

Narcissa blieb zwar stehen, wirkte aber nicht eingeschüchtert. "Ja klar. Hör zu, du bist in Gryffindor. Ihr lasst keine Leute ernsthaft zu Schaden kommen, es sei denn, durch eure massive Dummheit."

"Gut", erwiderte Lily hart. "Dann komm doch, wenn du dich traust. Aber du hast vermutlich sowieso zu viel Angst, dass mein giftiges Blut auf dich springen könnte, wenn du nicht aufpasst."

Das hatte gesessen. Mit einem Mal war Narcissa sehr verändert und weder Harry noch Draco konnten sagen, ob sie ruhig oder wütend war. Plötzlich riss sie Lily zu sich her und küsste sie mitten auf den Mund. Lily riss ihre grünen Augen weit auf. Doch sie regte sich nicht. Narcissa küsste sie lange und intensiv. Dann richtete sie sich in aller Größe vor dem Mädchen auf.

"Ich habe vor nichts und niemandem Angst, Evans. Merk dir das."

Lily starrte sie vollkommen überrumpelt an. Doch dann bewegte sie ihren Zauberstab leicht nach unten, so dass die Tische wieder sanft wie Federn zu Boden glitten.

Wortlos verließ sie den Raum. Ihrem Sohn und Draco war der Mund offen stehen geblieben. Sie sahen noch, wie Andromeda in lautem Lachen ausbrach: "Cissy, du bist ja ein Blutsverräter!"

Narcissa drehte sich breit grinsend um. "Ich glaube ich habe sie entjungfert. Das wird mir Sevy nie verzeihen!"

"Besser du, als Potter, oder-", erwiderte Andromeda außer sich. Mehr konnten Harry und Draco jedoch nicht verstehen, denn die Erinnerung löste sich wieder auf.

Mit einem Mal standen sie wieder in Andromedas Schlafzimmer. Die hatte mit verschränkten Armen auf die beiden Jungen gewartet. "Na, habe ich euch zu viel versprochen?", fragte sie, breit grinsend.


	7. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 6 - I know I'm not brave!_**

One after another  
>His comrades were slaughtered<br>In the morgue of marines  
>Alone, standing there<p>

He crouched ever lower  
>Ever lower, with fear<br>They can't let me die  
>They can't let me die here!<p>

I'll cover myself  
>With the mud and the earth<br>I'll cover myself  
>I know I'm not brave!<p>

(Don McLean, The Grave)

Den Tag darauf wollte Andromeda nichts davon wissen. Sie hatte mit einem ziemlichen Kater zu kämpfen. So blieb es an Draco, sich um Ted zu kümmern. Potter war am Morgen wieder verschwunden, nachdem die Nacht mit Ted überstanden war. Sie hatten kein Wort mehr darüber verloren, was Andromeda ihnen da offenbart hatte. Draco konnte einfach nicht sagen, was er davon halten sollte. Auf irgendeine Weise imponierte es ihm. Seine Mutter hatte, ganz ohne Gewalt, Evans entwaffnet. Und gleichzeitig hatte er gesehen, wie eng Andromeda und Narcissa einmal miteinander gewesen waren. Hatte seine Mutter ihm nicht erzählt, sie und Andromeda, wären nie richtig miteinander warm geworden?

Er musterte das kleine Kind in seinem Arm, das dort so selbstverständlich lag, wie auf Andromedas Schoß.

...

"Draco?", fragte Andromeda plötzlich leise. Sie stand direkt hinter ihm.

"Ja?", erwiderte er überrascht. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie mit offenen Haaren sah. Sonst trug sie diese immer hochgesteckt.

"Bist du verärgert wegen gestern?" fragte sie sanft.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern "Nein. Nur verstört."

Sie lächelte. Es war ein echtes Lächeln. Und es stand ihr gut.

"Sei ehrlich. Warum waren Potter und du gestern so friedlich. Weasley hätte ja beinahe mein Haus auseinander genommen, als er dich gesehen hat. Und Harry war die Ruhe in Person."

Draco starrte sie verwundert an. "Wir haben gesprochen. Potter und ich. Das war noch vor meiner Verhandlung. Hat er dir das nicht erzählt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Geistesabwesend strich er Ted eine blaue Locke aus dem Gesicht. "Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Es ging um Mum. Sie hat ihm das Leben gerettet, während der großen Schlacht."

"Das hat er mir erzählt.", sagte sie leise.

Draco fuhr fort: "Potter hat mir und einem Freund von mir ebenfalls das Leben gerettet und das nachdem wir sie ausliefern wollten. Ich..."

"Du hast dich bedankt?"

"Sowas in der Art. Ja."

Sie nickte verständnisvoll. "Also doch. Ihr hattet eine Aussprache. Dieser Frieden kam mir gleich verdächtig vor."

Draco musterte sie aufmerksam. "Wirfst du eigentlich gerne Öl ins Feuer?", fragte er dann ganz unvermittelt. Sie grinste stolz.

"Sehr gerne sogar. Ich hoffe, du hast jetzt kein schlechtes Bild von mir."

"Bis darauf, dass du weder damals noch heute Alkohol verträgst, nicht wirklich.", gestand Draco ihr großzügig zu. Sie lachte herzlich, stellte es aber sofort wieder ein, weil ihr der Kopf davon brummte.

"Sag mal", fragte sie ihn dann sehr ernst. "Hast du eigentlich Freunde?"

Entgeistert schaute er sie an. Seit wann waren sie so eng miteinander? Und warum musste ihn diese Frau immerzu direkt attackieren. Er schluckte verlegen. "Nein.", gab er ehrlich zu.

Sie schwieg eine Weile, wobei ihre Augen etwas sagen zu scheinen wollen, das er nicht zu lesen vermochte. "Das solltest du aber.", flüsterte sie schließlich ernst. "Versuch welche zu finden, Draco. Echte Freunde. Sonst gehst du irgendwann verloren."

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Andromeda stand auf und verließ den Raum. Er starrte auf das Kind in seinem Arm und kam sich bereits sehr verloren vor.

"Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?", fragte er sich unsicher. Das war alles neu. Hogwarts war so etwas wie ein zu Hause, nur dort wollte er nicht wirklich wieder hingehen. Malfoy Mannor unterstand dem Ministerium. Er hatte kein Zutrittsrecht. Und selbst, wenn er es gehabt hätte, konnte er nicht anderes, als sich vor dem Haus mit all den leeren Zimmern darin zu fürchten. Zimmer, in denen er Menschen hatte sterben sehen. Zimmer, in denen weder sein Vater noch seine Mutter zu finden waren. Ein leeres Schloss.

_ Ich habe schon lange vor diesem Tag dafür gesorgt, dass du nach dem Krieg eine Chance hast._

Die Worte seine Mutter kamen ihm wieder in dem Sinn. Plötzlich merkte er, dass sie ihm wirklich den Weg geebnet hatte. Er spürte, dass er Andromeda vertraute, obwohl er sie kaum kannte. Er fühlte, dass er begonnen hatte, das kleine Kind seiner Cousine zu mögen. Und auf einmal spürte er auch einen schrecklichen Schmerz in seiner Brust, weil er erst jetzt wirklich erkannte, wie sehr seine Mutter ihn geliebt hatte. Weder Lucius, noch Voldemort oder ihrer Familie war sie wirklich treu gewesen. Dafür war er hier.

_Draco, wenn du mein Sohn bist, versprich mir, dass du einmal in deinem Leben mein Wort über das deines Vaters stellst!_

Wie verzweifelt sie geklungen hatte. Es tat so weh. Er hatte ihr Unrecht getan. Er hatte auf Lucius und dessen leere Versprechen vertraut. Jedes Wort hatte er diesem Mann von den Lippen abgelesen. Was war von Lucius ganzem Stolz geblieben? Ein zusammengefallenes Kartenhaus vielleicht. Nein, Draco hatte keine Freunde. Keinen einzigen. Dabei hatte Lucius doch immer genau gewusst, an wen Draco sich halten sollte.

In der darauffolgenden Nacht schlief Draco nicht gut. Er begegnete seinem Gewissen, das Narcissa ihm hinterlassen hatte. Und er konnte nicht anders, als immer wieder an Ron Weasley und Katie Bell zu denken. Zwei Menschen, die er beinahe umgebracht hätte, wenn Potter nicht beide Male zur Stelle gewesen wäre. Mit Bildern von ausdruckslosen Gesichtern, leblosen Körpern und schreienden Kindern fiel Draco schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Während der gesamten Nacht brannten die Narben auf seiner Brust, die Harry Potter ihm einst hinterlassen hatte, wie das Feuer im Raum der Wünsche.

...

_"Draco, verbeug dich. Das ist der Minister.", wies Lucius streng an._

_Der blonde Junge wendete sich genervt von dem Besen im Schaufenster ab. Zwar hatte er überhaupt keine Lust den Minister zu begrüßen, doch dem Wort seines Vaters wagte er nicht zu widersprechen. _

_In aller Form verbeugte er sich vor dem breit grinsenden Mann, mit Namen Fudge. _

_"Das ist also Draco Malfoy!", säuselte der dicke Mann verträumt. Draco erzwang ein Lächeln, so wie es ihm seine Mutter gezeigt hatte._

_"Er wird Sie einmal stolz machen, Lucius!", brabbelte Fudge. _

_"Davon gehe ich aus.", lächelte Lucius aristokratisch. _

_Auf einmal tauchten lauter Jungen auf dem Geschäft auf. Draco staunte nicht schlecht, als er die ganzen Sommersprossen sah. Zwei von ihnen sahen vollkommen identisch aus. Sie waren dabei ein Kind zu jagen, das ungefähr die Größe von Draco hatte. _

_"Mummy, Mummy!", schrie der Junge gequält. Draco sah ihnen neugierig dabei zu. _

_"Daddy guck mal!", unterbrach er aufgeregt das Gespräch der Erwachsenen. _

_Lucius folgte dem Finger seines Sohnes und stöhnte verächtlich. "Das sind die Weasleys" murmelte er, als würde er von einer ansteckenden Krankheit reden. "Kein Geld, aber mehr Kinder, als sie es sich leisten können. Bedauernswerte Geschöpfe."_

_Draco sah zu Lucius auf. "Darf ich zu ihnen gehen?", fragte er vorsichtig._

_"Bloß das nicht.", zischte Lucius erregt. "Denk an das Flugzeug neulich. Diese Menschen wollen, dass wir die Muggle wie Freunde behandeln. Stell dir das einmal vor, Draco. Sie sind wirklich gefährlich, weil sie nicht nur Muggle mögen, sondern auch selber zaubern können und unsere ganze Welt damit durcheinander bringen."_

_Erschreckt riss Draco die Augen auf. Er trat näher an seinen Vater heran. "Mach, dass sie weg gehen.", jammerte er ängstlich._

_Lucius kniete sich zu ihm nieder. "Du brauchst keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben, Draco. Diese da sind ungefährlich für dich. Ich sorge dafür, dass sie uns nichts anhaben können. Wenn du einmal groß bist, und wie ich im Ministerium arbeitest, dann kannst du solchen Leuten befehlen, dir die Schuhe zu putzen. Sie werden darum betteln, dass du ihnen ein paar Brotkrümel abgibst. Denn du bist ein wahrer Malfoy."_

_Draco sah seinen Vater ehrfürchtig an. Lucius sah ihn so zuversichtlich an, dass Draco ganz kribbelig wurde, bei dem Gedanken an das Ministerium und all die Macht. Er nahm sich vor, so viel Süßigkeiten zu kaufen, wie er nur konnte. Und nichts davon würde er den Weasleys abgeben. Keinen einzigen Schokofrosch. _

...

"Draco, du hast Post bekommen.", begrüßte ihn Andromeda eines Morgens mit ernster Miene. Überrascht griff er nach dem Brief auf dem Küchentisch. Erst als er die Handschrift sah, begriff er, warum seine Tante so ernst war. Hastig ging er in sein Zimmer, wobei der noch auf dem Weg dorthin das Siegel aufriss.

_Draco, _

_mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du dich bei der Verräterin Andromeda Tonks aufhältst. Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Verlass sofort ihr Haus und geh zu den Zabinis, wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Narcissa war nicht bei Sinnen, wenn sie es war, die dir diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat. Deine Mutter wusste noch nie, was die richtige Sorte von Mensch ist._

_Tu, was ich dir Sage. Das ist keine Bitte. Du hast mich schwer enttäuscht, Sohn._

_ Lucius_

Das billige Papier fühlte sich auf einmal sehr schwer an in seiner Hand. Draco sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen. Auf den Blumen, in Andromedas Vorgarten lag Tau.

Er setzte sich an den antiken Schreibtisch und starrte auf seine neuen Schulsachen, die Andromeda ihm gekauft hatte. Sie hatte ihm sogar einen Besen besorgt, damit er die Chance hatte, wieder in die Quidditchmannschaft aufgenommen zu werden. Neben seinen Schulbüchern lagen leere Pergamentrollen. Er breitete eine davon vor sich aus. Doch als er die weiße Feder in das schwarze Tintenfässchen getunkt hatte, wollte seine Hand das Wort "Dad" nicht schreiben, sattdessen kritzelte er, wie von Geisterhand den Namen "Katie Bell" darauf. Gefolgt von "Ron Weasley" und "Neville Longbottom". Mit einem Mal schrieb er sie alle auf. Alle Namen derer, die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgten. Einige von ihnen waren nicht mehr am Leben. Erst als beinahe das ganze Papier beschrieben war, konnte er die Feder wieder absetzten. Da standen sie. Schwarz auf weiß.

Zwei Pergamente lagen vor ihm ausgebreitet. Das eine stammte von seinem Vater. Das andere, eng beschriebene wog ebenso schwer, wie eben noch der Brief.

"Mummy" schluchzte er leise "Hilf mir. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter." Und ehe er sich versah fiel eine heiße Träne auf den Brief seines Vaters, die an der Stelle, auf die sie getroffen war, die Tinte verwischte. Ihr folgten weitere Tränen, bis von den Worten seines Vaters nicht mehr viel mehr übrig blieb, als ein bitterer Nachgeschmack.

...

Als Harry einige Tage später wieder in Andromedas Haus kam, war er alleine. Dieses Mal war es Draco, der ihm die Tür öffnete. Er trug Teddy auf seinem Arm, wie beim letzten Mal. Er nickte einmal höfflich zur Begrüßung und überreichte den kleinen Jungen, der allmählich begann im Haus umher zu krabbeln, seinem Paten. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass auch Draco ein feierliches Gewand trug.

"Kommst du mit?", fragte er Malfoy vorsichtig.

Dieser wandte sich abrupt zu Harry um. "Hat Andromeda dir nichts gesagt?", fragte er mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

Harry schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. "Nein, was denn?" Es beunruhigte ihn, dass Draco besorgt klang.

Doch dieser sah aufgewühlt zu Boden. "Sie hat mich gebeten, auch Pate zu werden.", gestand er schließlich sehr zaghaft.

"Aha", stellte Harry fest, nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Zum Glück kam in dem Moment Andromeda selber die Treppe hinunter um die peinliche Stimmung aufzulockern.

"Hallo Harry", grüßte sie zufrieden.

"Andromeda", mahnte Draco streng, "warum hast du denn schon wieder niemanden vorgewarnt?"

Sie lächelte ihn charmant an. "Weil ich das Feuer gerne brennen sehe." Dabei wedelte sie mit einem neuen Fotoapparat durch die Gegend. "Der kann den Film sogar selbstständig zurückspulen, ist das nicht toll?", fragte sie begeistert.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Diese Frau machte sowieso, was ihr passte. Doch schließlich drehte er sich noch einmal zu Harry, als Andromeda kurz im Badezimmer verschwand.

"Ist das in Ordnung?", fragte er ernst.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. "Warum fragst du mich das? Dir muss es doch recht sein."

Da bemerkte Harry auf einmal, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, ohne das er wusste, was es war. Irgendetwas war mit Malfoy geschehen, seit ihrer letzten Begegnung. Ja, schon in der Gefängniszelle, in der Harry ihn besucht hatte, war ihm ein Unterschied aufgefallen. Der von dem ehemaligen Slytherinprinzen und einem gebrochenem jungen Mann. Doch nun schien sich noch mal etwas geändert zu haben. Zwar war Malfoy ruhig und höflich, aber er kam ihm nicht mehr halb so verletzlich vor.

Die Zeremonie ging schnell vorüber. Andromeda nutzte die Gelegenheit einige Fotos zu schießen. Vermutlich das erste Bild auf dem Draco und Harry gemeinsam abgelichtet waren. Ted strahlte seine beiden Paten vergnügt an.

...

Am Abend, als Andromeda Ted gerade ins Bett gebracht hatte, klingelte es wieder unverhofft an der Tür. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie den jungen Weasley vor sich stehen sah.

"Ich möchte mit deinem Neffen sprechen.", sagte er direkt heraus.

Sie zögerte. "Du weißt was ich dir gesagt habe-"

"Nein, Andromeda. Ich will mit Malfoy sprechen. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und ihm, ja?"

Sie nickte und zeigte ihm den Weg herein. "Er ist in seinem Zimmer. Aber klopf vorher an.", instruierte sie trocken.

Ron bedankte sich förmlich und ging zu Dracos Zimmer. Er klopfte einmal herzlich gegen die Tür. Von drinnen kam ein erstauntes "Ja bitte?" Malfoy war es wohl nicht entgangen, dass Andromeda anders klopfte, wenn sie es überhaupt tat.

Als Ron eintrat, fand er Malfoy auf dessen Bett vor, mit einem Buch in der Hand. Kaum erkannte Malfoy, wen er da vor sich hatte, richtete er sich abrupt auf.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", erklärte Ron ohne groß Zeit zu verlieren.

Draco nickte benommen. Behutsam legte er das Buch mit dem Titel 'Der geheime Garten' beiseite.

"Malfoy, ich will gleich zur Sache kommen.", begann Ron ernst. "Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir keine Vergangenheit. Du und deine gesamte, verfluchte Familie sind mir mehr als unsympathisch. Seit ich dich kenne, konntest du nichts anderes, als Menschen zu verletzten und zu verachten. In meinen Augen bist du es nicht mal wert, dass man eine Askabanzelle für dich heizt. Warum deine Tante dich in Schutz nimmt, ist mir schleierhaft, nach allem was deine Mutter ihr angetan hat. Dass Harry dich toleriert, wundert mich nicht. Aber wenn ich von ihm höre, dass du Teds Pate wirst und durch diese Verbindungen wieder zu Ansehen gelangst, das dir nicht zusteht, dann kommt mir das Kotzen. Teddys Eltern sind gestorben verdammt! Sie sind in _deinem_ blöden Krieg gestorben. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich bei dem Jungen einschleimst, um wieder Boden unter den Füßen zu gewinnen."

Während der gesamten Ansprache war Ron so bitter ernst gewesen, dass Draco ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen war. Er sah den rothaarigen Jungen geduldig an, bis dieser fertig gesprochen hatte. Erst dann richtete er sein eigenes Wort an ihn: "Du hast recht mit allem was du sagst, Weasley. Aber nicht damit, dass ich mich bei Ted einschleimen möchte. Denn das stimmt einfach nicht."

Ron hustete verächtlich.

Draco atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus. "Weasley... Es tut mir leid.", hauchte er hilflos, nicht geübt darin, sich bei anderen Menschen zu entschuldigen.

Ron lächelte ihn bitter an. "Ja, genau das würde ich auch an deiner Stelle sagen. Was genau tut dir denn Leid? Dass du auf einmal keinen tollen Daddy mehr hast, der dir den Hintern mit Geld vollstopft. Oder das Mummy-"

"Halt meine Mutter da raus.", unterbrach ihn Draco mit einem mal sehr abrupt.

Ron hielt tatsächlich inne. Er schien sich zu erinnern und erkannte, dass er dabei gewesen war, eine Grenze zu überschreiten. Ron atmete schwer aus. "Gut. Malfoy. Warum bist du hier? Und erzähl mir nicht, dass Andromeda dich aus reiner Nächstenliebe aufgenommen hat!"

Der blonde Junge zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht, warum sie mich hereingelassen hat.", gestand er ehrlich. "Ich weiß nur, dass meine Mutter es so wollte. Sie hat mir kurz vor ihrem Tod das Versprechen abgerungen, zu Andromeda zu gehen. Sie hat ihr vertraut. Und ich habe meiner Mutter vertraut. Darum bin ich hier."

Ron schien wenig befriedigt, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, eine ehrliche Antwort bekommen zu haben. Mit finsterer Miene richtete er sich auf. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Dracos Schreibtisch, auf dem noch immer beide Pergamente lagen.

Als Draco merkte, dass Ron sie las, war es schon zu spät. "Hey, das geht dich nichts an.", rief er aufgebracht, doch Ron hatte bereits das Pergament mit den Namen aufgehoben.

"Da steht mein Name drauf.", murmelte er verdutzt. "Malfoy, was ist das? Ein Plan für Attentate? Nein, warte... Vincent Crabbe? Der ist doch schon tot. Rubeus Hagrid... Narcissa Malfoy... Bill Weasley... Molly Weasley... Hermione Granger... Neville Longbottom... Was zur Hölle? Malfoy erklär mir das. Sofort!"

"Das sind nur Namen.", murmelte Draco unzugänglich.

"Ja, Namen von Leuten, denen du das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hast-"

"Da hast du deine Antwort, Weasley.", fauchte Malfoy, wieder in seinem Element.

Sprachlos starrte Ron ihn an. Dann starrte er gebannt auf den Zettel. "Was...? Aber warum Narcissa Malfoy."

"Weil sie 17 Jahre damit verbracht hat, sich Sorgen um mich zu machen.", hauchte Draco tonlos.

Ungefragt griff Ron nach dem anderen Zettel, den er kaum noch lesen konnte. In dem Moment, als er Lucius Namen darunter entschlüsselt hatte, begriff er, dass die Schrift von Tränen aufgeweicht worden war. Unweigerlich drehte er sich zu dem Blonden um. Der konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten.

"Was hast du ihm geantwortet?", fragte Ron direkt heraus.

Malfoy stand verbissen auf der Stelle. Er rang um eine Antwort. "Wo bin ich denn?", fragte er ohne Stimme.

Da verstand Ron Malfoys Antwort.

Überfordert von der unerwarteten Entwicklung dieses Gesprächs setzte sich Ron wieder hin. Er starrte Draco fragend an.

"Es tut dir also leid... Was hättest du getan, wenn ich wirklich gestoben wäre?"

Malfoys Reaktion erschreckte und bewegte Ron. Der blonde Slytherinprinz vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und schluchzte verzweifelt.


	8. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**_Kapitel 7 - Von Zauberern und Zeit_**

So wenig meiner Ziele  
>Hab ich am Schluss erreicht.<br>Es gibt der Sklaven viele.  
>Die Menschen sind nicht gleich.<p>

Doch bräucht' es ganze Scharen  
>Von Zauberern, und Zeit<br>Das Schöne zu bewahren  
>Und die Gerechtigkeit.<p>

Die Welt, sie muss sich wandeln  
>Bin ich auch nicht mehr da,<br>Soll'n Mächtigere handeln,  
>Als ich es jemals war.<p>

(ASP, Am Ende)

_"Jetzt sag mir doch bitte, was du da angestellt hast.", bohrte der junge Mann penetrant weiter. Andromeda verdrehte gereizt die Augen._

_"Hat die Krankenschwester dir nicht gesagt, du kannst gehen?", fauchte sie Tonks wütend zu. "Hau ab, bevor Slughorn dir Punkte abzieht, weil du seinen Unterricht versäumst."_

_Der idiotischste aller Hufflepuffs dachte gar nicht daran, ihr zu gehorchen. Er setzte sich stattdessen neben Andromeda aufs Bett und grinste vergnügt. _

_"Tonks! Geh sofort von meinem Bett runter!", brüllte sie mit erstickter Stimme. _

_"Nana, Prinzessin. Reg dich nicht so auf. Das schadet deinem Teint. Wenn du das nicht warst mit der Hand, wer dann?"_

_Andromeda starrte verbissen auf ihre rechte Hand, die nun in Verband gewickelt war. Sie hätte keine einzige Wurzel damit schneiden können, ohne alles voll zu bluten. Jetzt saß sie hier mit diesem dummen Hufflepuff fest, der es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben schien, ihr ganz privater Nervservice zu sein. _

_"Warum nur bist du immer so lieblos.", murmelte Tonks mit einem Mal verträumt vor sich hin. _

_Ihre Augen schossen zu ihm herüber. "Ich bin doch nicht lieblos. Was erlaubst du dir Schlammblut!", protestierte sie mit gesenkter Stimme. _

_"Ach nein?", lachte er verächtlich. "Du bist doch nicht einmal in der Lage, dich selber zu lieben. Ständig versuchst du besser zu sein, als deine ältere Zwillingsschwester."_

_"Sie ist nicht meine _Zwillingsschwester_", stieß sie zwischen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hervor. _

_Tonks hob die Augenbraun an. "Habe ich dein Kryptonit gefunden, Black? Soso, das ist es also. Du fühlst dich wie eine Kopie der ewig besseren Bellatrix und deswegen versuchst du mit aller Gewalt sie zu übertrumpfen."_

_Er sprach das so locker dahin, als würde er mit ihr Kuchenrezepte austauschen wollen. Ihr blieb beinahe das Herz stehen. Erst wurde ihr heiß, dann kalt. _

_"Sei still.", befahl sie mit belegter Stimme. Das durfte nicht sein. Nicht vor diesem Geschöpf. Sie durfte nicht weinen. Eine Black weint nicht..._

_Plötzlich beugte sich Tonks vor und küsste sie mitten auf den zitternden Mund. Andromeda hielt den Atem an. Sie roch sein Cologne. Seine Haut war so warm wie ein milder Sommertag. Als seine Lippen sich von ihr lösten, brachte sie kein Wort heraus. Nur ansehen konnte sie ihn. _

_Er seufzte schwer. "Einen Versuch war es wert. Mach's gut Prinzessin." Damit stand er auf und ging zurück in den Unterricht._

_Andromedas Herz pochte. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr Herz zum Schlagen zu bringen. In wenigen Tagen würde sie Hogwarts verlassen. Dann stand die Heirat mit Lestrange an. _

_"Cissy", schluchzte sie verzweifelt, "ich bin verliebt.", obwohl sie genau wusste, dass niemand mehr außer ihr im Raum war. _

...

Eine scheinbare Ewigkeit hatte Andromeda ungeduldig gewartet. Als der junge Weasley das Zimmer ihres Neffen wieder verließ, war sie zumindest schon mal beruhigt, keine Blutspritzer oder dergleichen auf seiner Robe zu finden.

Er stellte sich einen halben Meter vor sie. "Andromeda, ich wollte ich bei dir für mein Verhalten neulich entschuldigen. Malfoy und ich sind die eine Sache. Aber du hast natürlich recht, dass die Verantwortung für Teddy bei dir liegt. Und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass er mehr als gut bei dir aufgehoben ist."

Sie sah ihn prüfend an. Andromeda mochte es gerne, wenn sich Leute bei ihr entschuldigten. Darum zog sie die Momente immer gerne in die Länge. Befriedigt nickte sie ihm schließlich zu und tauschte die eine oder andere Höflichkeit aus.

Sobald er ihr Haus verlassen hatte, stürmte die in Dracos Zimmer, natürlich ohne vorher anzuklopfen. Dora wäre ihr dafür ins Gesicht gesprungen.

"Draco", fragte sie besorgt, als sie den blonden Jungen mit roten Augen auf seinem Bett vorfand. Seit wann war sie so besorgt um ihn? Warum kümmerte es sie überhaupt? Aber die Antwort kannte sie ja. Sie hatte ihn gerne. Schon vom ersten Moment an.

Er sah sie grimmig an. "Ich kann es nicht haben, wenn andere Leute mich weinen sehen.", brummte er missmutig.

"Warum tust du es dann?", fragte sie gespielt naiv.

Das brachte ihn sogar zum grinsen. "Du bist anstrengend, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?", flüsterte er dann.

"Mein Ehemann, mindestens dreimal täglich.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgetreu auf die rhetorisch gemeinte Frage. In Gedanken fügte sie hinzu: 'Jedes Mal habe ich geantwortet: Und genau darum liebst du mich auch so.'

Der junge Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf. Alle gehörten sie nicht hier hin, denn alle drehten sich um das blonde Mädchen, das auf einmal kein Mädchen mehr gewesen war, sondern Mrs. Malfoy.

"Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", fragte sie ernsthaft.

"Ich glaube nicht.", flüsterte Draco leise. Er schob ihr einen Stück Pergament zu, das eng beschrieben war. Es waren Namen, von denen er einige umrahmt hatte. Wenn Andromeda nicht falsch lag, waren dies die Namen von verstorbenen Personen. Nur ein einziger Name darauf war unterstrichen. "Ron Weasley"

"Was ist das?", fragte sie leicht perplex.

"Ein Anfang."

...

_Stolz hielt sie ihr Zeugnis in der verheilten Hand. Die Spuren, die Bellatrix in ihrem Wutanfall darauf hinterlassen hatte, waren dank Tonks nicht mehr zu sehen. Andromeda strahlte bis über beide Ohren. Sie hatte mehr als gut abgeschnitten. Die Welt lag ihr zu Füßen. Sie war eine begabte, reinblütige Hexe und nicht zuletzt mit gutem Aussehen gesegnet. _

_Es war das letzte Mal, dass der goldene Zug sie nach London fuhr. Dort würden ihre Eltern warten und sie in Empfang nehmen. Jetzt war sie erwachsen. Was sie alles werden konnte mit diesem Zeugnis!_

_Ein Junge aus ihrem Jahrgang setzte sich zu ihr. "Hey Black. Das musst du auch erfahren. Du kennst doch Tonks den Querkopf."_

_Sie musterte den Jungen eisern. Wann würde dieser Mensch endlich aus ihrem Leben verschwinden? Sie nickte, ohne sich dabei etwas von ihrer keimenden Unruhe anmerken zu lassen. _

_"Er hat sich mit zwei Ravenclaws geprügelt. Dachte, das freut dich zu hören. Jetzt kann er vielleicht noch nachträglich einen Zeugniseintrag dafür bekommen."_

_Sie zwang sich ein belustigtes Lächeln aufs Gesicht, wie man es von ihr, die mit Tonks seit dem ersten Schuljahr einen offenen Krieg führte, erwartete. Sie lächelte so herzhaft, wie es sich für ein Mädchen gehörte, dessen perfektes Leben vor ihm lag und das als krönenden Abschluss seiner glorreichen Schulkarriere nun von dem Niedergang des verhassten Feindes erfuhr._

_Ihr Lächeln erstarb beim Anblick ihrer Eltern. Gleis 9 3/4. Hier war sie eingetreten in die andere Welt. Die Welt außerhalb des nie versiegenden Reichtums und außerhalb der dicken Mauern. Ihre Mutter, wie immer mit roten Augenringen. Der Vater, kalt und groß neben dieser schwachen Frau. Sie ging auf ihre Eltern zu. Da stand auch Bellatrix. Die junge Verlobte. Bald schon, bald, da würde aus ihr Mrs. Malfoy werden. Was konnte man sich mehr wünschen? _

_In einem unachtsamen Moment ließ sie ihren Blick zur Seite gleiten. Dort stand er. Andromeda biss sich auf die Lippe. Tonks stand bei seinen Eltern. Die blaue Jeansjacke schlaff über der Schulter. Er sah sie traurig an. Warum auch bildete er sich ein, ausgerechnet sie, eine Black, rumkriegen zu können? Andromeda war rein. So rein wie Bellatrix. Sie war genauso gut. Nein besser. Sie würde es ihnen zeigen. _

_Neben ihr tauchte Cissy auf. "Romy, ich such dich schon. Komm, wir gehen jetzt erst mal feiern." lachte sie vergnügt._

_Sie kamen ihren Eltern immer näher. Gleich war ihr letzter Schultag für immer vorbei. Dann gab es nur noch reines Blut und kostbare Schätze. _

_Sie sah nicht herüber. Vermutlich, war Tonks sowieso schon längst gegangen. Sie hatte es ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben. Ihre Beine zitterten._

_Ihr Mutter, die stolze, kranke Frau. Eifersüchtig auf ihre eigenen Kinder, weil diese noch Kinder werfen konnten. Ungeliebt und ungebraucht. Eine Trophäe. _

_"Cissy", sagte Andromeda ohne zu wissen was sie tat._

_"Ja?", fragte die Blonde unbeschwert. _

_"Alles oder nichts. Vergiss mich nicht.", Damit sprang sie mit einem Satz davon, auf in die Masse. An ihr rauschten Gesichter vorbei, die sie jahrelang in der Schule begleitet hatten. Wo war er? Er durfte noch nicht weg sein! Der Qualm des Zuges hüllte alles ein. Sie hörte ihren Vater schreien. Sie hörte ihre Mutter schreien. Und sie hörte Bellatrix lachen. Nur Cissy hörte sie nicht. Es brach ihr das Herz. Wo war er? Alles oder nichts..._

_"Prinzessin!", rief auf einmal die warme Stimme zu ihr. Er sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Seine Eltern sahen ihn fragend an, als sie vollkommen außer Atem zu ihnen stieß. Gerade hatten sie durch die Steinmauer laufen wollen - "Andromeda Black!", brüllte ihr Vater. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte. _

_"Weg hier!", schrie sie hysterisch. Gott sei Dank, war ihr zukünftiger Schweigervater ein schnell denkender Mensch. Er packte seine Frau und sie bei den Armen, schob sie durch die Mauer, dicht gefolgt von seinem Sohn und rannte mit ihnen zum Auto._

_ "Theodore, Liebes", flüsterte seine Mutter nach eine halben Stunde Fahrt. Sie fürchtete noch immer, dass der verrückte Zauberer sie weiter verfolgen würde. "Bitte erklär mir, was das soll. Wer ist dieses Mädchen?"_

_Tonks warf seiner Mutter einen siegreichen Blick zu. "Das ist meine zukünftige Frau, Andromeda Black."_

_"Bist du wahnsinnig!", polterte Andromeda noch im selben Augenblick los. "Du kannst mir doch hier keinen Heiratsantrag machen in diesem- diesem... diesem _Ding_!"_

_Tonks lachte sie nur herzhaft aus. _

_"Aber warum hat der Mann versucht uns umzubringen?", fragte seine Mutter sichtlich verstört von der gesamten Situation._

_Andromeda atmete schwer. Sie ließ es zu, dass Ted seine starken Arme um ihre kalten Schultern legte. "Weil ich ihn gerade sein Kartenhaus umgeschmissen habe.", erklärte sie ernst. _

_ ..._

"Draco, bist du sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte sie ihn im Flüsterton. Sie standen auf Gleis 9 3/4. Ihr Neffe trug bereits seine neue Schuluniform. Er war blass im Gesicht. Doch er nickte entschlossen.

Wieder deutete man und schaute man auf sie, wie auf zwei widerliche Insekten.

"Ich werde ihr Gesicht nie los.", murmelte Andromeda bitter.

Draco lächelte sie aufmunternd an. "Nur weil sie als erste damit auf die Welt gekommen ist, ist es noch lange nicht _ihr_ Gesicht.", verbesserte er seine Tante freundlich.

Sie lächelte. "Vergiss nicht, dich mal zu melden.", sagte sie streng, als der Schaffner dazu aufrief einzusteigen. Nur wenige Erstklässler guckten zu ihren Eltern, die am Bahnsteig standen.

Draco legte den Kopf schief. "Du wirst mich doch wohl nicht vermissen.", scherzte er halb ernst, halb gerührt.

Sie zog die Augenbraue hoch. "Wer sagt denn sowas. Ich möchte lediglich wissen, ob du noch am Leben bist, falls es für mich etwas zu erben gibt."

Die letzten Koffer wurden in den Zug gehievt. Plötzlich tat Draco etwas, das er davor noch nicht getan hatte. Er umarmte sie. "Danke...", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Danke für alles." Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung. Danach verschwand er im Zug. Als die Räder schon längst in Bewegung waren und die eiserne Maschine davon fuhr hauchte sie dem Gefährt hinterher "Pass gut auf dich auf."

...

_Da lagen sie nun. Auf der Wiese vor der Kneipe. So eine Blamage. So ein Reinfall. Cissy hickste betrunken._

_"Ich hasse ihn.", fauchte sie giftig. Der ganze Abend war nur wegen Lucius so elend verlaufen. Er hatte seinen voreilig ausgesprochenen Heiratsantrag zurückgenommen. Feigling! Tränenüberströmt war Cissy zu Andromeda geflohen. In die Arme ihrer Schwester, und einzigen Verbündeten. Diese war gerade selber genervt von diesem dummen Hufflepuff, der ihr ständig und überall auflauerte, bereit ein dämliches Wortgefecht nach dem anderen mit ihr einzugehen. Und dann besaß er auch noch die Frechheit, sich in ihre Gefühle einzumischen. Was erlaubte er sich. Kurzum, die beiden Schwestern, die im Grunde beste Freundinnen waren, beschlossen an dem Abend sich zu betrinken. Bis dahin war der Plan gut verlaufen._

_Dann waren sie auf diese verrückte Idee gekommen. Und ab da war alles schief gegangen!_

_"Willst du mal Mädchen oder Jungs haben?", fragte Andromeda wie aus dem nichts._

_"Mädchen natürlich. Jungs kann ich ja nicht rosa anziehen.", erklärte Narcissa begeistert. Romy lachte übermütig vom Feuerwhiskey. _

_"Gut, ich will Jungen!", erklärte sie feierlich. "Mit denen kann man toben. Pass auf. Wir beide überlegen uns jetzt die abscheulichsten Namen sie uns einfallen, ja?"_

_"Ok", stimmte Narcissa neugierig ein._

_"Und dann gehen wir in die nächst beste Kneipe und reißen einen Mann auf. Diejenige die zuerst einen abbekommt hat gewonnen. Und die Verliererin muss ihrem Kind den hässlichen Namen geben!"_

_"Oh ja!", lachte Narcissa begeistert. "Ich weiß einen! Nymphadora! So muss ich meine Tochter nennen, wenn ich verliere!"_

_"O Gott, der ist gut.", quietschte Andromeda eifrig. "Warte jetzt ich. Mein Sohn wird Draco heißen."_

_"Himmel, ist der Name blöd. Draco. Draco. Hey, ich bin Draco.", gackerte Cissy wiehernd. _

_Sie besiegelten den Plan mit dem kleinen Finger. Und ab dem Punkt war alles danebengegangen. _

_ Ausgerechnet an diesem Abend tauchte Bellatrix in Hogsmeade auf. Ausgerechnet an diesem Abend, frustrierte sie ihre jüngeren Geschwister noch obendrein damit, dass sie ihnen alle Kerle vor der Nase wegflirtete. _

_Ausgelaugt und erschöpft lagen sie nun da, unter freiem Himmel_

_"Cissy, mir ist schlecht."_

_"Mir auch.", brummte die Blonde. "Wer hat jetzt eigentlich gewonnen?", fragte sie geknickt._

_"Keine.", gestand Andromeda betrübt._

_"Und ziehen wir es trotzdem durch?"_

_Sie schwiegen._

_"Klar machen wir das.", entschloss Cissy auf einmal enthusiastisch. "Romy, vergiss nicht wer wir sind. Wir werden eines Tages die Welt regieren. Wir lassen uns doch nicht von zwei Kerlen unterkriegen. Und jetzt Schluss mit Trübsal, Deal ist Deal."_

_Grinsend schlug Andromeda ein. "Du hast recht. Beschlossene Sache also. Niemand darf davon erfahren. Das ist unser Geheimnis."_

_"Morgen werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Lucius mich heiratet.", beschloss Narcissa. "Er muss einfach. Alles oder nichts."_

_"Genau.", stimmte ihr Andromeda zu. "Alles oder nichts."_


End file.
